


Consenting to Dream

by pinchezayn



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will Graham, Courtship, First Time, M/M, Praise Kink, Shopping, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Sugar Daddy, Top Hannibal Lecter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinchezayn/pseuds/pinchezayn
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/gifts).
  * A translation of [Consenting to Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295044) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere). 



_ An artist is a dreamer consenting to dream of the actual world. _

George Santayana

*

"Por favor, entra," dijo Hannibal. Se hizo a un lado para indicarle a Will que entrara en su oficina.

Will dio dos pasos y se detuvo. Las comisuras de la boca de Hannibal se tensaron, apenas un minúsculo movimiento, pero Will lo captó. Había pasado las últimas tres horas en la morgue. El olor tendía a persistir.

"Puede que no quiera estar en un espacio cerrado conmigo en este momento. ¿Podemos reprogramar?"

"¿Quizás podríamos caminar?" Dijo Hannibal. "Agradecería la oportunidad de aclarar mi mente."

"Por supuesto."

Hannibal sacó su abrigo y su bolso de un pequeño armario cerca de la salida. Apagó las luces una a una.

"¿Soy siempre su última cita?" Preguntó Will.

"Sí. No suelo ver a pacientes después de las siete."

Will frunció el ceño. "Nunca lo dijo. Podría haber venido antes."

"Prefiero verte al final."

Will no sabía qué decir a eso, o cómo sentirse con la sonrisa que acompañaba las palabras. Incluso cuando les golpeó el aire helado de la calle, se sentía calentado.

El viento azotaba los árboles desnudos. El sol se había perdido de vista hacía una hora. Las pocas personas en la acera se apresuraban a regresar a casa, con la cabeza gacha y las manos hundidas en los bolsillos.

"Es difícil imaginar que necesite aclarar su mente," dijo Will.

"Paso mis días enredado en la mente de los demás."

"No creo que le resulte tan difícil liberarse."

"Depende del paciente."

"¿Qué tipo de paciente tuvo para su última cita?"

"Bastante normal, neurótico, con tendencia a sudar."

Will negó con la cabeza y reprimió una sonrisa. "Descortés, Dr. Lecter. No muy profesional."

"Pido disculpas," dijo, con los ojos brillantes de diversión. "El día me ha parecido más largo de lo habitual y, lamentablemente, tengo un sentido del olfato agudo. A veces útil, pero más a menudo una carga."

"¿Qué tan agudo?"

"Tu visita a la morgue fue evidente de inmediato. Podría decirte lo que almorzaste también. Más cerca, podría nombrar tu shampoo."

Will arqueó las cejas. "Entonces, ¿qué comí en el almuerzo?"

"Un sándwich de ensalada de atún. Demasiada mostaza en la mezcla. En pan blanco comercial, al que llamaré pan sólo porque no existe otro término reconocido para eso."

Will resolvió abastecerse de chicles o mentas antes de su próxima cita, pero la mayor parte de su atención la dedicó a encajar esto en la construcción en constante evolución de Hannibal que tenía en su mente. Se encontró extrañamente encantado con esta nueva pieza, más extraña que las demás, y con la voluntad de Hannibal de compartirla con él.

"No puede oler el pan," le dijo Will. "No huele a nada."

"El pan de verdad lo hace, pero admito que esa parte fue una suposición basada en lo que sé de ti y tus antecedentes".

"¿Tengo pasado de Pan Wonder? Estoy bastante seguro de que debería sentirme insultado."

"Pero no lo estás. En su mayor parte, tu pasado no te preocupa. Tus inseguridades están en otra parte."

Will miró hacia otro lado, hacia la hilera de farolas y casas oscuras. "¿Y dónde están sus inseguridades?"

"No en mi pasado, ciertamente. Hemos progresado más allá de nuestros orígenes."

"Hábleme de sus orígenes," dijo Will.

Hannibal guardó silencio durante media manzana. Se detuvieron en una intersección, lo suficientemente lejos para evitar el rocío de lodo cuando los autos pasaban rápidamente.

"El olor a pino y nieve," dijo Hannibal. "Pan de centeno oscuro y agua extraída del subsuelo, tan fría que lleva el recuerdo de glaciares de antaño."

Will lo miró. Hannibal observó el tráfico y lo dejó mirar. "¿Lo extrañas?" Will dijo.

"A veces."

"¿Volverías alguna vez?"

"¿Lo harías tú?"

Cruzaron la calle cuando cambió el semáforo y siguieron caminando. Will se subió el cuello de la chamarra, pero el viento aún le quemaba la piel. Inclinó los hombros hacia adelante y agachó la cabeza.

"A veces creo que debería," dijo. "Diesel y sal. Pesca de surf. Sé que sería mejor para mí. Sé que duraría más."

"Y sin embargo continúas."

"Estoy ayudando a la gente."

"Salvando vidas," dijo Hannibal.

"Sí."

"¿Por qué?"

"¿A qué te refieres con por qué?"

"Es una motivación que nadie cuestiona. Dado el daño que te causa, tal vez deberías hacerte la pregunta."

Will no pudo encontrar una respuesta. Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la siguiente intersección. Will vio el autobús y el charco de aguanieve justo antes de que chocaran. Se paró frente a Hannibal sin pensar y le cayó a él el spray helado en la espalda. Quedó más cerca de Hannibal de lo que había querido estar.

Hannibal le sonreía de esa manera minimalista que tenía, con arrugas alrededor de sus ojos y una impresión de calidez y poco más. "Muy caballeroso," dijo.

Will se encogió de hombros con torpeza. "Todo lo que llevo puesto puede ir a la lavadora."

Hannibal se desató la bufanda alrededor de su cuello y la pasó alrededor del de Will antes de meterla en su chaqueta. "Ya no. Cachemira y seda. Por favor, cuídala bien."

"No, vamos..."

Will tiró de ella, pero Hannibal lo detuvo con un ligero toque en el centro de su pecho.

"Tómala," dijo. "Estás mal vestido para el frío, y el paseo fue idea mía. No quiero que te sientas incómodo".

La tela ligera mantuvo el calor de la piel de Hannibal cerca del cuello de Will. No quería quitársela.

"Y era costumbre que un caballero llevara el favor de su dama a la batalla," dijo Hannibal, con el rostro perfectamente serio, excepto por el brillo burlón en sus ojos.

Will tuvo que sonreír. Miró hacia abajo y negó con la cabeza. "Ahora sólo se está burlando de mí."

"Quizás. Ven, continuemos."

El toque ligero de Hannibal lo hizo moverse. Por espacio de uno o dos segundos, caminaron brazo a brazo. A Will le gustó la presión de la mano de Hannibal en el hueco de su codo tanto como le gustó la bufanda alrededor de su cuello. Quizás más.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando condujo a la casa de Hannibal al día siguiente para devolver la bufanda, se puso la suya como una especie de demostración. Ni seda ni cachemir, tal vez un poco descolorida, pero perfectamente adecuada.

Doblada en el asiento del pasajero, el suave cuadrado de tela gris salpicada de rojo sangre parecía fuera de lugar. La tomó y fue a llamar a la puerta.

Hannibal se estaba secando las manos cuando respondió, con un delantal blanco atado sobre unos pantalones oscuros. Sonrió cuando vio a Will y retrocedió para dejarlo entrar. "Vienes en un excelente momento," dijo. "El almuerzo está casi listo."

"Oh, no, yo solo…" Le tendió la bufanda. "Vine a devolver esto."

Pero de alguna manera, estaba dentro y Hannibal había cerrado la puerta detrás de él.

"Para nada. Es un regalo. De hecho, tenía la intención de darte esto también." Cogió un par de guantes de la mesita debajo del espejo y se los arrojó a Will. "Por favor, discúlpame por no tomar tu abrigo. La carne está en una etapa crítica."

Will se quedó de pie con la bufanda y los guantes apretados contra el pecho por un momento mientras Hannibal desaparecía en la cocina. Se arregló, se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó. Los guantes eran de cuero marrón, forrados con algo ligero y cálido. Vaciló, pero no le vendría mal probárselos.

Encajaban perfectamente. El cuero era tan suave que, tras una mirada culpable hacia la cocina, se dejó llevar una mano al cuello y sentirla allí, en la piel más sensible. Se los volvió a quitar rápidamente y los dejó sobre la mesa, junto con la bufanda y solo un poco de arrepentimiento.

Hannibal estaba de pie junto a un wok de hierro fundido en la cocina. La habitación estaba llena del aroma del jengibre fresco y el ajo y del chisporroteo de la cocción a fuego alto. Will había querido decir que realmente no podía quedarse. En cambio, preguntó si había algo que pudiera hacer.

"Puedes servirte una copa de vino y decirme cómo te fue en clase." Hannibal señaló con la cabeza la botella abierta en el mostrador.

"Los guantes," dijo Will, mientras servía. "No puedo".

"¿No te gustan?"

Will resistió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. "Sabe que no es eso."

"Sí." Hannibal sirvió el salteado en platos ya salpicados con tres colores de arroz moldeado en cuadrados. "Sin embargo, es la única excusa que aceptaré, ya que de lo contrario te estás privando únicamente en un intento de ajustarte a los estándares sociales. No lo hubiera esperado de ti."

"Tal vez mi experiencia de Pan Wonder se esté mostrando, pero todo lo que puedo pensar cuando miro esos guantes es que deben haber costado alrededor de cien dólares."

"Más, de hecho. ¿Es eso un problema?"

"Sí, es un problema."

"¿Por qué?"

Will jugueteó con su copa de vino y rascó ligeramente con el pie una depresión en el suelo de pizarra. "¿Por qué me los quieres dar?" dijo.

"¿Hay alguna respuesta que te satisfaga?"

"La verdad estaría bien."

"La verdad es que me gustaría dártelos".

"Y ahora volvemos al por qué."

Hannibal recogió los platos y lo condujo al comedor. "¿Sospechas de mí por algún motivo nefasto?"

"No sospecho de usted de nada. Simplemente no lo entiendo."

Hannibal no habló durante el espacio de dos o tres bocados. "Un placer estético," dijo al fin.

Will levantó la vista de su plato. "¿Tuyo o mío?"

Hannibal sonrió levemente. "¿Por qué no de los dos?"

Will se detuvo después de eso. Parecía peligroso seguir presionando.

Condujo a casa con la bufanda y los guantes en el asiento a su lado. Cuando sacó a los perros esa tarde, se los puso y se sonrojó un poco, solo en el frío, al pensar en el placer estético que Hannibal podría obtener si estuviera allí. Debía haber querido decir algo más, pero no importa cómo Will lo retorciera en su cabeza, no podía ver qué.

Lanzó ramas para los perros y trató de no preocuparse por los arañazos en el cuero.


	3. Chapter 3

Will usó los guantes y la bufanda toda la semana, a clase, a una de las escenas del crimen de Jack, a pasear a los perros. No fue hasta su próxima cita con Hannibal que vaciló y abrió su armario para mirarse en el único espejo de cuerpo entero de su casa.

Como era de esperar, no encontró nada particularmente agradable, ni estéticamente ni de otro modo. En todo caso, la combinación de bufanda y guantes con su vieja chaqueta verde le daba un aspecto desarticulado, como un espantapájaros improvisado con prendas desechadas.

Sacó su abrigo bueno del fondo del armario y se lo puso sin pensar demasiado en sus motivos. Se acercaba a los diez años y la última vez que se lo había puesto fue en el funeral de Miriam Lass. Vio un par de agujeros de polilla en el cuello, pero no podía hacer nada.

Cuando Hannibal le abrió la puerta de la oficina poco más de una hora después, Will deseó haberse quedado con su chaqueta. La mirada de Hannibal se detuvo en su cuerpo y siguió sus movimientos cuando entró. Se quitó los tres elementos incriminatorios lo más rápido posible.

"Antes de empezar," dijo Hannibal, y le entregó un objeto pequeño y plano, envuelto en papel negro mate y adornado con una cinta negra.

"¿Es un funeral envuelto para regalo?" Will dijo, mostrando malos modales por la incomodidad. "Lo siento. ¿Qué es?"

"Hice un viaje a Nueva York esta semana. Hay una librería allí que me gusta, y cuando vi esto, me pareció destinado. Si crees en esas cosas."

"No leo mucho fuera de los textos forenses," dijo Will, y luego arrancó el papel mate y se detuvo.

El interior del libro también era negro, encuadernado en tela y con una cubierta en relieve. El título, impreso en oro, decía:  _La entomología del pescador de moscas_ _._ Desgastado muy levemente en las esquinas, daba una sensación general de antigüedad y calidad. Pasó a la página del título. La fecha era de 1839.

Se hundió lentamente en la silla, todavía pasando páginas. El papel del interior era grueso y pesado, con los bordes sin cortar. Las ilustraciones parecían más reales que las fotografías, los colores aún vibrantes después de más de cien años. Lo cerró bruscamente y presionó la mano sobre la portada.

"No puedo quedarme con esto," dijo, y dolió.

"No es una primera edición."

"Sé que no lo es. Esa fue en 1836. De todos modos debe haber costado..." Se detuvo y negó con la cabeza, se sintió increíblemente grosero decirlo.

"El dinero no importa."

"Dice el hombre que siempre ha tenido dinero."

"No siempre," dijo Hannibal. "Durante la mayor parte de mi vida, sí. Pero también he conocido el extremo opuesto. Hubo años, cuando era niño, en los que consideraba una comida al día afortunado, dos casi inaudito."

Will miró hacia arriba para estudiar los músculos de su cuello y mandíbula, pero no había tensión allí que sugiriera una mentira o incomodidad con la admisión. "¿Después de la muerte de tus padres?" Preguntó Will.

"Sí. Estuve solo por un tiempo, y luego estuve en varios orfanatos mal financiados antes de que mi tío me encontrara."

"¿Qué le tomó tanto tiempo?"

"Él y mi padre no se querían mucho, y a él no le gustaba el título que acompañaba a la herencia. A los albaceas les llevó algún tiempo localizarlo."

"¿Título?"

Hannibal se apoyó en su escritorio y le dedicó una sonrisa seca. "Conde Lecter, me temo. Con toda probabilidad, seré el último."

Will fue golpeado con el recuerdo de sus zapatos en segundo grado, abiertos en las puntas y remendados con cinta adhesiva. Su profesor de matemáticas había detenido a su padre después de la escuela y le ofreció dinero para reemplazarlos. En ese momento, Will no había entendido por qué su padre pensaba que eso era algo malo. Y su psiquiatra era de la nobleza europea. Quería reírse, pero Hannibal le haría explicarlo.

"¿Alguien sabe?" Preguntó Will. Parecía el tipo de noticia que se difundiría.

"No en este país. Nunca hubo razón para hablar de eso."

Will se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana. Sostuvo el libro contra su pecho, sin querer dejarlo. "Encontraste una razón ahora."

"Tú preguntaste. Podría haber evitado decírtelo, pero ¿cuál sería el punto?"

"¿Cuál fue tu punto para empezar?"

"Que la experiencia del deseo debe conducir a una apreciación más profunda de la belleza. Creo que apreciarás ese libro."

Will lo miró, acunado contra su pecho. "Es hermoso."

"Razón de más por la que deberías tenerlo."

La necesidad de esconderse de esa declaración lo hizo girar abruptamente hacia la ventana. Miró las luces de la casa al otro lado de la calle, la acera que se oscurecía debajo.

"No obtienes algo por nada," dijo.

"Sin duda, los regalos pueden conllevar una carga de gratitud y obligación. ¿Ese es tu caso?"

"No tengo mucha experiencia con regalos."

"Háblame de los más memorables."

"Uno de los amigos de mi padre me dio una bicicleta cuando tenía seis años. Resultó que la robó."

"Te aseguro que pagué el libro legítimamente."

"Sé que lo hiciste."

"Y, sin embargo, hay algo en esta situación que te recuerda aquella, o no se te habría ocurrido tan rápido."

Era un punto justo y Will se las arregló para no criticarlo por ello. Rodeó la habitación, debajo del desván, cerca de las paredes.

"Me hace sentir como si alguien me fuera a empujar repentinamente," dijo.

"La sensación de que te han dado algo destinado a otra persona. Algo que no mereces."

"La gente recibe cosas que no se merecen todo el tiempo."

"¿Qué obtienes que no te mereces?"

"No lo sé. Nada."

"Me parece que has recibido más que suficiente de sufrimiento inmerecido."

"Eso no es-" Will negó con la cabeza y tragó. "No de lo que estaba hablando."

"No hice nada para merecer la riqueza que heredé. Ha hecho mi vida mucho más fácil de lo que podría haber sido."

"¿Y ahora tienes un repentino deseo de compartir?"

"Te compré el libro porque pensé que te gustaría y me agrada verte feliz," dijo simplemente.

Will se detuvo junto a la escalera y miró a Hannibal entre los peldaños. "Me gusta. Es solo..."

"El dinero." Hannibal se apartó del escritorio y se situó al otro lado de la escalera. "Más específicamente, la cantidad."

"Sí."

"Sabes que puedo pagarlo, así que no temes por mis finanzas."

"Di que estoy siendo gobernado por las convenciones sociales si quieres. Simplemente no puedo... Es demasiado."

"Y sin embargo, todavía lo estás agarrando. Con bastante fuerza."

Will suspiró y apoyó la frente contra la escalera. Le ofreció a Hannibal el libro de vuelta entre los peldaños.

Hannibal no hizo ningún movimiento para tomarlo. "¿Supongamos que te ofrezco una forma de ganártelo?"

Por un segundo, Will quedó cegado por la visión de sí mismo de rodillas con la polla de Hannibal en la boca. Pura fantasía, tan absurda que tuvo que sofocar su risa de nuevo. Sabía perfectamente bien lo que probablemente querría Hannibal de él, y no tenía nada que ver con el sexo.

"¿Y bien?" dijo.

"Déjame comprarte un abrigo nuevo."

Esta vez, Will se rió, una exhalación aguda a través de una sonrisa de incredulidad. "¿Qué?"

Hannibal se apoyó en la escalera, deliberadamente casual e inofensivo. "Algo que quieres por algo que yo quiero. Un simple intercambio."

"¿Volvemos al placer estético?"

"Nunca nos fuimos."

"Eso no es lo que pensé que ibas a pedir."

"¿Qué pensaste que quería de ti?"

Will negó con la cabeza. Miró su propia mano sobre el libro, todavía agarrándolo. Codicioso. Inusual para él. Pensó que podría tener tanto que ver con el donante como con el regalo.

"¿Un pase de acceso total, tal vez?" Dijo Hannibal. Golpeó el centro de la frente de Will y dejó su dedo presionado allí. "Eso es lo que la gente normalmente quiere de ti, ¿no?"

"Sí."

"Quieren tomar lo que no merecen y no dar nada a cambio."

Will se estremeció ante esa verdad más que por el toque.

"Prefiero nuestro quid pro quo," dijo Hannibal. "No quiero robarte, Will. Esa nunca ha sido mi intención."

"Sólo quieres vestirme como una muñeca."

"No como una muñeca. Nunca esperaría ni desearía pasividad de ti."

"Pero quieres vestirme."

"Sí."

"¿No cree que eso es un poco inapropiado, Dr. Lecter?"

"¿Y tú? Es ciertamente inusual, pero estoy seguro de que te das cuenta de que nuestra relación ya es inusual. Nunca he pretendido tener un desapego profesional contigo. No lo permitirías."

Era cierto que Hannibal le había contado casi tanto sobre sí mismo como Will le había ofrecido a cambio. Visto desde esa perspectiva, Will se preguntó si esto era una cosa más que Hannibal le estaba dando, otra rareza coleccionable como su agudo sentido del olfato o su título en desuso. Will quería eso más que el libro.

Vaciló, todavía, inútilmente. Ya sabía cuál sería su respuesta.

"Está bien," dijo. "El abrigo, está bien. No prometo usarlo."

"El uso que hagas de éldepende de ti."


	4. Chapter 4

Ese sábado por la mañana, el Bentley de Hannibal se detuvo al final del camino de entrada de Will. Will dejó que la puerta mosquitera golpeara detrás de él y se deslizó en el asiento del pasajero antes de que Hannibal pudiera salir.

"Buenos días," dijo Hannibal, mientras regresaba a la carretera. "¿Cómo estás hoy?"

"Bien," dijo Will, demasiado rápido. Miró por la ventana. “No bien. ¿Llevas a todos tus pacientes de compras?"

"No, ni a la mayoría de mis amigos."

"¿Pero algunos de ellos?"

"Una o dos veces en el pasado, cuando una mujer que conozco ha necesitado algo para un evento."

“Entonces, no tus amigos. Tus citas."

"Trato de no involucrarme sentimentalmente con nadie que no tenga como amigo."

"Un evento. Así que... Ella se quejó de que no tenía nada que ponerse y tú lo arreglaste. No recuerdo haberme quejado."

"No recuerdo haber sugerido que se trataba de lo que querías."

Will se mordió el interior del labio y frotó una palma contra su muslo.

"¿Te he hecho sentir incómodo, Will?"

"No. No lo sé. No incómodo."

"¿Entonces qué?"

"Usas la honestidad como un arma."

"Tú también lo haces."

"Sé que lo hago. Estoy acostumbrado a eso."

Hannibal se rió en voz baja. "Quizás tus verdades sean menos impactantes que las mías."

"Sinceramente lo dudo."

"¿Has disfrutado del libro?"

Will lo miró. "Sí. Mucho. Gracias."

"No hay de que. Hoy me reembolsarás más que adecuadamente."

"No me parece un intercambio justo."

"A mi sí" Hannibal hizo una pausa. “Si objetaste tan profundamente, podrías haberme devuelto el libro y comprarte tu propia copia. Fue un gasto, lo admito, pero no insuperable."

Will negó con la cabeza. "No podría."

"Perdóname por decir lo obvio, pero ahora no eres pobre. Con el trabajo que has publicado y tu puesto en la Academia, supongo que debes sentirse razonablemente cómodo."

"Sería un desperdicio."

"Nunca es un desperdicio adquirir belleza," dijo Hannibal. Quizás especialmente en tu caso. Un antídoto para el pozo de la fealdad humana en el que sumerges tu mente."

Will pensó en las consecuencias de su última pesadilla matutina, hojeando las ilustraciones con manos temblorosas mientras su pulso disminuía. Hannibal podía tener razón, pero todavía no podía imaginarse gastando esa cantidad de dinero en sí mismo.

*

La tienda tenía valet parking. Will ni siquiera se sorprendió.

Los paneles de madera y los accesorios de latón la hacían parecer más una biblioteca de una casa señorial que una tienda de ropa. La música sonaba suavemente de fondo, algo clásico en lugar del pop actual o versiones horrendas de los éxitos de los 90 que rechinaban el cerebro de Will cuando se aventuraba en Macy's para reemplazar calcetines gastados.

Un vendedor con un traje más elegante que cualquier cosa que Will hubiera tenido los miró a los dos. Volvió su brillante sonrisa hacia Hannibal.

"¿Hay algo que pueda ayudarlo a encontrar hoy, señor?"

Hannibal le permitió guiarlos hacia los abrigos y luego lo despidió con un gesto ausente.

"¿Tenías sirvientes cuando vivías con tu tío el conde?" Preguntó Will.

Hannibal caminó entre los estantes, perfectamente, y se quitó los guantes para juzgar la tela con los dedos. "Tenía un mayordomo y un ama de llaves, que también cocinaba para nosotros. El personal de limpieza iba dos veces por semana."

"¿Y ahora?"

"Yo hago mi propia limpieza." Le dio a Will una breve sonrisa. "Y mi propia comida. Pruébate esto."

Will colgó su propio abrigo del extremo de un perchero cercano y tomó el que Hannibal le ofreció. Era un abrigo de lana negro, cruzado, con contornos dorados alrededor de los botones. Se encogió de hombros. "¿Bien?"

Hannibal negó con la cabeza y extendió la mano para tomarlo. "Demasiado duro. Y no es ideal con los guantes."

"El negro no se mancha con la grasa de motor."

"Si insistes en ser práctico, la mayoría de tus perros son marrones."

Will sonrió un poco. "Buen punto."

Hannibal levantó otro abrigo contra él, este gris oscuro. Sacudió la cabeza y lo volvió a colgar. "Más claro, creo. Tu tez es demasiado delicada para algo tan crudo."

Will lo siguió, con la chaqueta bajo el brazo y las manos hundidas en los bolsillos. "No creo que delicado sea la palabra que quieres," murmuró.

"Ciertamente lo es. Piel clara y ojos azul pálido. Una belleza clásica, pero fácilmente abrumadora." Hojeó algunos abrigos y luego siguió adelante. “La escondes bien, pero brilla a pesar de tus mejores esfuerzos.”

Will miró la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Hannibal con el ceño fruncido y encorvó los hombros. "No sé si estás felicitando o insultando mi guardarropa."

"No hay nada de malo en tu guardarropa, como tal. Al menos con las cosas que te pones por elección. Tiene cierto estilo, y no puedo decir que no te quedan bien."

O sea la opción A. Will se sintió ruborizado, y sabía que se notaría. Su tez delicada. Debería sonar a coqueteo, pero Hannibal estaba más concentrado en los abrigos que en él, y su tono sugería una simple declaración de hechos en lugar de un halago.

¿Había sido así con las mujeres a las que les había comprado ropa? No. Will pudo ver eso de inmediato. Hannibal habría sido educado, atento y cálido, las habría hecho sentir que eran el centro del mundo y mientras tanto él estaría en algún lugar de su propia cabeza. Mostrando todas las notas de gracia social en piloto automático.

Estaba sin piloto automático ahora. Will lo vio examinar las costuras, subir los cuellos y comprobar los forros.

Hannibal le entregó una gabardina marrón. "Prueba este."

Will se lo puso y Hannibal tiró de él un paso hacia delante por las solapas. Lo suficientemente cerca como para que Will pudiera oler el café en su aliento mientras arreglaba el abrigo, de derecha a izquierda, y ataba el cinturón. Will se preguntó qué podría oler Hannibal en él, si había un olor particular que acompañara la sensación de incertidumbre.

"Mejor," dijo Hannibal. "Pero es casi invierno y el forro es fino."

Sus nudillos rozaron el estómago de Will cuando desató el cinturón, y Will se dejó girar por los hombros y lo ayudó a quitárselo. Las manos de Hannibal se deslizaron por sus brazos.

"¿Es aquí donde conseguiste el tuyo?" Preguntó Will, casi desesperado por distraerse.

"Compré el mío en Italia hace algunos años. En Florencia. Una ciudad hermosa." Le dio a Will una rápida sonrisa. "Lo habría sugerido si hubiera pensado que había alguna posibilidad de que estuvieras de acuerdo."

"Gracioso. He visto fotos. Se ve bien." Incómodo, pero probablemente menos tajante que admitir que había estado fuera del país solo dos veces, en ambas ocasiones apenas a través de la frontera con México por vínculo con la DEA.

"Creo que te gustaría. O quizás Venecia. No en el verano cuando es invadida por turistas. Venecia en la temporada de lluvias. Inundaciones y bandadas de palomas chorreando en la Plaza San Marco, pleamar en los canales, puentes de mil años de antigüedad que se derrumban bajo tus pies."

"He escuchando que la gente lo compara con Nueva Orleans."

"Dos culturas singulares en constante peligro de ser subsumidas. Es lo suficientemente adecuado. ¿Qué hay de esta?"

Levantó un abrigo color camello con grandes botones oscuros.

"¿Ahora tengo voz en esto?" Preguntó Will.

"Hasta cierto punto. Comprarte algo que odias sería contraproducente."

"Ese no entonces."

Hannibal asintió una vez y lo volvió a colocar en el estante. Siguieron adelante.

"¿Cuándo llueve allí?" Preguntó Will.

"¿En Venecia? En el invierno. El agua sube, y las mareas la arrastran a las calles, y la ciudad se hunde un poco más. El  _ acqua alta _ , dicen, donde otras ciudades lo llamarían inundación. El agua alta. Una mera característica de la vida más que un estado de emergencia. Hay que admirar a los venecianos. Caminan de la mano de la entropía."

Will fue detrás de él y se imaginó siguiéndolo por las calles inundadas de una ciudad a medio mundo de distancia, con la lluvia fría cayendo sobre sus hombros.

"Este parece prometedor," dijo Hannibal. "¿Qué piensas?"

El abrigo que sostenía era de piel de oveja marrón oscuro con ribete de cuero alrededor del cuello. Lo suficientemente cálido como para pasear a los perros, incluso en pleno invierno. Carecía del aspecto duro y adaptado que tenían la mayoría de los demás abrigos.

"No está mal," dijo.

Hannibal lo sacó de la percha y lo sostuvo para él, pero no para que él lo tomara. Lo sostuvo por las solapas, abierto.

Will le dio la espalda y metió los brazos en las mangas. Hannibal se lo pasó por encima de los hombros y lo alisó allí, dobló el cuello hacia abajo, mantuvo sus manos sobre Will mientras lo giraba, sobre su pecho y caderas y finalmente se apartó mientras retrocedía para mirarlo. Su boca se curvó en una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

Guió a Will hacia un espejo de cuerpo entero y se paró detrás de él.

Will se miró a sí mismo. La bufanda todavía colgaba de su cuello. Con el abrigo abrochado y su camisa barata a cuadros escondida, casi no se reconoció.

"¿Qué piensas?" Preguntó Hannibal.

"Me veo... bien," dijo, y escuchó la sorpresa en su propia voz.

"Ciertamente lo haces. Muy lindo de hecho. ¿Cómo se siente?"

"Extraño."

Hannibal sonrió más ampliamente. "El abrigo, Will."

"Oh. Es... Es genial, en realidad. Cómodo."

"Excelente. ¿Estarías feliz con este entonces?"

"Sí, eso creo."

"Y yo también. Te queda bastante bien."

"¿Entonces eso es todo? ¿Podemos irnos ahora?"

Hannibal pareció divertido. "¿Has encontrado esto tan cansado que no puedes esperar para escapar?"

"Podría haber sido peor, supongo. Simplemente no le veo atractivo."

"Quizás un lugar diferente la próxima vez. La selección más amplia aquí fue buena para empezar, pero ahora que tenemos algo sobre lo que construir, podemos movernos a algo un poco menos de amplia variedad."

"No recuerdo haber aceptado hacer esto de nuevo."

"Y ciertamente nunca te obligaría a hacer algo que no quieras. Déjame tomar esto." Quitó el abrigo de los hombros de Will y se lo puso sobre el brazo.

"Tengo el juego completo," dijo Will. "Bufanda, guantes, abrigo. ¿Qué más...? No necesito nada más. No necesitaba esto."

"¿Debo recordarte que esto es sólo tangencialmente sobre lo que quieres? Ven." Guió a Will hacia la caja con un toque ausente en su espalda.

Le quitó la chaqueta a Will y la dejó también sobre el mostrador. "Pon esto en una bolsa, por favor, y quita las etiquetas del otro. Él lo usará ahora."

El vendedor le dio a Will una mirada rápida. Will se vio a sí mismo como algún familiar desfavorecido o un caso de caridad. Cogió el abrigo cuando el hombre se lo dio y se lo puso. Se sintió igual de bien la segunda vez. Se volvió hacia Hannibal, con la intención de darle las gracias, pero las palabras se evaporaron de su boca cuando lo vio.

Hannibal ignoraba por completo al vendedor mientras dejaba una tarjeta de crédito negra mate sobre el mostrador. Solo tenía ojos para Will, envuelto en su abrigo nuevo y jugueteando con sus guantes, incapaz de quedarse quieto. Hannibal lo miró con aprobación y posesión, sin ningún intento de disfrazarlo.

A Will le picaba la nuca. Un extraño calor se instaló en su estómago, no incómodo, pero ciertamente inusual.

"¿Vamos?" Dijo Hannibal, y por un segundo Will pensó que iba a ofrecerle su brazo.

Will se envolvió el cuello con la bufanda y se puso los guantes. Salieron juntos.


	5. Chapter 5

Will se despertó alrededor de las tres de la mañana, no de una pesadilla, sino por Lizzie que chillaba para que la dejara salir. Suspiró y se levantó de la cama. Era mejor que limpiar por la mañana. Metió los pies en pantuflas andrajosas y cogió un abrigo del armario. El abrigo nuevo, por supuesto. Colgaba cerca del frente, listo para usar.

Se lo envolvió como una manta, y apenas sintió el frío, incluso de pie en la hierba helada mientras Lizzie hacía lo suyo. Ella soltó un ladrido y pasó corriendo a su lado cuando volvió a abrir la puerta. Cinco segundos más tarde, se dejó caer junto a Scrub y se durmió. Will se frotó los ojos y deseó que el sueño volviera tan fácilmente a él.

Se dejó puesto el abrigo mientras preparaba té de manzanilla, recogida en el campo detrás de su casa el verano anterior. El vellón se movió suavemente sobre su piel desnuda. Se paró en su cocina a oscuras y se preguntó cómo se sentiría sin la camisa.

No había razón para no averiguarlo. Dejó el abrigo sobre la encimera, se quitó la camiseta blanca y volvió a ponerse el abrigo. Con un botón abrochado, suficiente para mantenerlo cerrado y sentirlo en todo su pecho.

Mientras dejaba concentrarse el té, regresó al armario y se detuvo con una mano extendida en busca de una percha, atrapada por su propio reflejo en el espejo del interior de la puerta. Parecía que no llevaba nada más que el abrigo. Cuando se quitó las pantuflas, la impresión se hizo más fuerte.

Quizás inevitablemente, se preguntó cómo se sentiría eso. Su polla desnuda y muslos contra el vellón.

Dudó. La única luz provenía de la lámpara de su mesilla de noche, y solo veía una sombra de sí mismo en el espejo. Eso hizo que fuera más fácil meter la mano debajo del dobladillo del abrigo y bajarse los calzoncillos. Los pateó a un lado y se quedó allí. Desnudo excepto por lo que Hannibal le había comprado.

Hannibal lo había invitado a almorzar después. Will se había ofrecido a pagar, casi insistió en ello. Intentó insistir.

_"Es lo menos que puedo hacer, ¿sabes?"_

_"No es así como yo lo veo. Has sido muy paciente y te mereces una recompensa."_

Hannibal lo recompensó por su paciencia. Por su buen comportamiento. La ola de calor que recibió por eso lo golpeó con fuerza, lo hizo sonrojarse hasta el pecho. Hizo a su pene más pesado entre sus piernas. Cristo.

El agotamiento pesaba demasiado sobre él y no podía desentrañar los porqués y los cómo esta noche. Era más fácil, sorprendentemente fácil, mirar su imagen sombreada en el espejo y acariciarse a sí mismo.

Solo él, solo en su casa en medio de la nada. Seguro como siempre lo estaba. Sacó un guante de su bolsillo y se lo puso, no se permitió pensar en nada mientras cerraba el suave cuero alrededor de su polla. Suspiró, se apoyó contra la pared y cerró los ojos.

Solo unos pocos tirones, un poco de jugueteo alrededor de la cabeza, y estaba lo suficientemente duro como para preocuparse de que se manchara el guante con su fluido. Su mente se dirigió a su próxima cita y se preguntó si Hannibal se daría cuenta. Si el olor de la excitación de Will se aferraría al cuero durante tanto tiempo.

"Carajo," dijo, sorprendentemente fuerte en la habitación silenciosa, y se mordió el labio. Uno de los perros se movió el suelo de madera y luego se quedó quieto.

Pero las fantasías nunca lastiman a nadie. Había aprendido a permitirse tener lo que quería en su cabeza, ya que rara vez lo conseguía en ningún otro lugar.

Escupió en su mano derecha y movió la mano izquierda con el guante hacia arriba para pellizcar sus pezones, pero no era así como pasaba en su cabeza. Hannibal lo agarraba por la muñeca cuando entró por la puerta, se llevó la mano de Will a la nariz e inhaló bruscamente. Él sabía. Will se dio cuenta de que lo sabía, aunque no dijo nada, y oh Dios, la aguda, casi cortante emoción de esperar ser juzgado, sabiendo que había hecho algo tan jodidamente sucio con el regalo de Hannibal...

Llegó al orgasmo en el espejo y en el suelo frente a él, respirando con tanta dificultad que tuvo que apoyarse contra el marco de la puerta. Mareado, esperando a que su sangre se asentara. Sus pies abruptamente fríos contra las tablas del suelo.

Le siguió el sentirse miserable después de su orgasmo. Limpiando su desastre con toallas de papel de la cocina. Se llevó el té a la cama y se dejó el abrigo mientras lo bebía. Volvió a guardar los guantes pulcramente en el bolsillo, sin manchar.

*

Llegó la mañana con la habitual cacofonía de pájaros afuera y perros adentro. Por una vez, Will se quedó en la cama, más o menos descansado. Sonrió al techo y se estiró.

Lizzie estaba en la puerta de nuevo, haciendo ruidos urgentes. Dejó salir a toda la manada y se quedó en el porche, todavía desnudo excepto por su abrigo. Se estremeció un poco al pensarlo. Probablemente podría volver a correrse mientras se duchaba, pero tal vez fuera mejor no hacerlo. No necesitaba que esto se saliera de control.

Aun así, lo usó mientras hacía café y Cheerios con plátanos, lo usó mientras comía en la cama con un montón de perros a su alrededor. Estúpido, tal vez, pero lo hizo sonreír, lo hizo sentir extrañamente decadente, incluso con Homer tratando de meter la nariz en el cuenco de Will cada cinco segundos.

Agarró su computadora portátil y pasó por alto su ronda habitual de correos electrónicos matutinos para consultar el sitio web de la tienda que habían visitado ayer. Hannibal no le había dejado ver la etiqueta del precio, y necesitaba algún tipo de seguridad de que no había sido demasiado horrible. Era un lindo abrigo. Muy agradable. Quizás costó quinientos dólares. Tal vez tanto como $800, aunque esperaba que no.

Cuando lo encontró, tuvo que dejar su cuenco y presionarse la boca con ambas manos. Se quedó mirando el precio, pero no cambió. Dos mil quinientos dólares. Por un puto abrigo.

Alcanzó los restos de su desayuno con una mano que se sentía levemente entumecida por la conmoción y descubrió que Homer había acabado con el resto de los Cheerios, plátanos y todo. Will ni siquiera pudo recomponerse lo suficiente como para regañarlo y en su lugar le rascó las orejas.

Si fuera a la tienda ahora mismo a devolverlo, probablemente no lo dejarían. Demasiado pelo de perro. Suyo para siempre. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo y miró la pantalla.

No quería devolverlo. En algún lugar, bajo el impacto, acechaba un poco de alegría idiota y burbujeante ante la idea de que Hannibal pensara que valía tanto. Aunque no dejaba mucho que decir sobre su autoestima o su salud mental.

"Dios, eres estúpido a veces, Graham," dijo. Winston le ladró. "No, tú no, no te preocupes. Está bien, todos fuera de la cama."

Los ahuyentó y fue a ducharse. Incluso en un domingo, había un límite de tiempo que un ser humano racional podía pasar holgazaneando desnudo en un abrigo de cuero.

Más tarde, cuando sacó a los perros al campo, se lo volvió a poner y tuvo un momento de placer culpable al recordar cómo se había sentido contra su piel desnuda.


	6. Chapter 6

Will y Beverly vieron a los paramédicos subir al único sobreviviente, inconsciente, en una ambulancia.

"Mi hermana me encerró en el armario durante unas horas cuando era niña y tuve pesadillas durante meses," dijo Beverly. "¿Cómo superas algo como esto?"

"No lo haces," dijo Will. “Te conviertes en otra persona. Alguien que pueda lidiar con eso. O no lo haces."

Miraron la fila de ataúdes de madera contrachapada y los cuerpos dentro de ellos, comenzando a hincharse. El interior de las tapas estaba cubierto de arañazos, sangre, incluso jirones de piel desgarrada. Habían intentado con todas sus fuerzas salir.

Will se estremeció y se acercó más el abrigo. Mantenía fuera el aire frío del desierto, pero no el frío que se acumulaba en su interior. "Tengo que hacer una llamada," dijo, y se alejó.

Marcó el número de Hannibal. "No voy a poder llegar esta noche," dijo, cuando Hannibal contestó.

"Estás al tanto de mi política de cancelación."

"Estoy en Nuevo México con Jack."

"Ya veo. ¿Cómo está?"

"¿Nuevo México?" Miró a su alrededor a la extensión de matorrales bajos y tierra marrón rojiza que rodeaba las tumbas abiertas y llegaba a las colinas bajas que se alineaban en el horizonte, a kilómetros de distancia. "Más grande de lo que esperaba."

"¿Y la escena del crimen?"

"Fueron enterrados vivos," dijo.

"Tengo algo de tiempo ahora, si te gustaría hablar."

Will se retiró al refugio que daba una camioneta de la policía y se sentó para apoyarse en la llanta, alejado del viento. "Una de ellos se golpeó la cabeza contra el interior del ataúd hasta que se desmayó. Su cara es un desastre."

"¿Es? ¿Sobrevivió?"

"Sí. Zeller dice que probablemente tendrá daño cerebral. Entre el trauma en la cabeza y la falta de oxígeno. Es muy malo. Es una ciudad pequeña. La policía local está asustada. Incluso algunos de nuestros muchachos de la oficina de campo de Santa Fe no se están sintiendo muy bien."

"Es un miedo primitivo. Atrapados en la oscuridad sin escapatoria. Abandonados a los horrores dentro de nuestras propias mentes."

"Sí."

"Te estás dando cuenta de su angustia."

"Tratando de no hacerlo," dijo. Podía escuchar la tensión en su propia voz.

"¿Prefieres hablar de otra cosa?"

"Cualquier cosa."

"¿Debo cuidar de tus perros?"

"Puedo pedírselo a Alana si no quieres. Sé que es un viaje largo."

"No me importa."

Escuchó a alguien al otro lado de la camioneta respirar con dificultad, un sonido húmedo, amortiguado por piel o tela. Miedo y náuseas reprimidos. Desafortunadamente, Will estaba familiarizado con ambos.

Trató de concentrarse en el sonido lejano del tráfico fuera de la ventana de la oficina de Hannibal. Se miró la mano enguantada y pasó un dedo por la costura.

"Dijiste la próxima vez. Cuando estábamos en la tienda."

"Sí," coincidió Hannibal.

"¿Qué vas a… qué será lo próximo?"

"¿Hay algo que te gustaría?"

Will no podía pensar en nada que quisiera más que estar en otro lugar. Luz tenue y silencioso, como el lugar al que Hannibal lo había llevado a almorzar. Música suave y el sonido del agua.

"No lo sé. El almuerzo estuvo bien."

"¿Es una solicitud?" Preguntó Hannibal. Sonaba divertido.

Will se frotó la nuca y su corazón latió un poco más rápido. "Sí," dijo. "Llévame a cenar."

"Muy bien," dijo Hannibal. "Quiero algo a cambio. O más bien, quiero algo primero."

"¿Qué?"

"Déjame comprarte un traje."

Will cerró los ojos. Casi podía sentir las manos de Hannibal sobre él, ligeras y casi impersonales. Ya sabía que no iba a decir que no.

"¿Quieres que lo use cuando... para la cena?"

"Sí."

Hizo una pausa y trató de hacer al menos una protesta simbólica. Simplemente no quería hacerlo. Hoy no. "Está bien," dijo. "Probablemente estaré en casa mañana."

"Muy bien. Haré reservación. Y una cita con mi sastre."

Hannibal no preguntó cuándo Will estaba libre. Probablemente sabía que Will siempre estaba libre, excepto por las visitas nocturnas a las escenas del crimen.

*

"No tenías que recogerme," dijo Will, mientras se deslizaba en el asiento del pasajero del Bentley. "Podría haberte encontrado allí."

"Puede ser difícil de encontrar si no estás familiarizado con el área."

Lo dejaría pasar. Ya estaba aquí, después de todo. En el auto, reclinándose en un asiento más cómodo que cualquiera de sus muebles. "Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos esta noche?"

"Esta noche no," dijo Hannibal. "Pasará algún tiempo antes de que el traje esté listo. Preguntaré cuando lleguemos, pero creo que es probable el viernes."

"¿Así que solo el traje de hoy?"

"Y almuerzo si quieres."

"Sí, está bien. Quiero decir... quiero decir gracias," dijo en voz baja.

"No hay necesidad de agradecer."

"Parece que la hay."

"¿Te sientes en deuda?" Preguntó Hannibal.

"Siento que debería sentirme en deuda. No sé qué estás sacando de esto."

"No comprendes mis motivaciones. Imagino que es una experiencia relativamente rara para ti."

"Única."

Hannibal pareció complacido. Por supuesto que lo tomaría como un cumplido.

"Debes tener teorías," dijo Hannibal.

"En realidad no. Nada viable."

"Me gustaría escucharlas de todos modos, si no te importa."

Will miró por la ventana y golpeó con los dedos el costado del asiento. "Como un caso," dijo.

"Parece que así es como lo estás tratando."

"Así es normalmente como trato a la gente."

"Así es como tratas a los extraños. Es un mecanismo de autodefensa, uno por el que no creo que nadie pueda culparte. Eres mucho más flexible con tus amigos."

Will lo miró. Hannibal mantuvo la vista en la carretera.

"¿Somos amigos?" Preguntó Will.

"Soy el tuyo, ciertamente. Si eres el mío depende de ti."

"Esa es una expresión bastante posesiva, Dr. Lecter."

"La mayoría de las relaciones humanas se definen por la posesión. Mi amigo, su paciente, su amante. Así es como demarcamos nuestra esfera de influencia."

"Si lo pone de esa manera, ¿en qué se diferencia “su paciente” de “su mesa”?"

"”Mi mesa” no tiene influencia propia. Es la gravedad cambiante entre las personas lo que les da forma a ellos y su mundo."

Will se reclinó en su asiento. "Está bien. Esto es lo que pienso. No es una cosa de poder. No necesitas sacudir tu polla de esta manera para presumir y si lo hicieras, sabrías que es mejor no hacerlo conmigo. Te has salido de tu camino para ponernos en igualdad."

"He hecho todo lo posible."

Lo que podría significar que pensó que había fallado. De una u otra forma. Interesante.

"No es un soborno. Ya tienes tanto de mi cerebro como cualquiera podría desear."

"No es un soborno, no."

"Si todo lo que querías era alguien que se vistiera elegante y se viera bonita, francamente podrías haber elegido mejor material. Así que no sé dónde nos deja eso."

"¿Cómo te sentiste la última vez, cuando te miraste en el espejo?"

Will recordó haber visto su reflejo, las líneas del abrigo y el rico color contra su piel, y sentirse como otra persona. Sorprendido al admitir que le quedaba bien. Que se veía bien.

Se volvió para mirar por la ventana el paisaje borroso. "Creo que dije 'raro' en ese momento. Me quedaré con eso."

"¿Te gustó?"

Will se pasó una mano por la boca. Tragó dos veces y aún sentía la garganta seca cuando habló. "Sí. Sí. Me gustó."

"Bien," dijo Hannibal.

Se quedó en silencio al llegar a la salida de la autopista, y Will se quedó con el estómago retorcido dentro de él, deseando morderse los nudillos como recordaba haber hecho cuando era muy joven y abrumado por el mundo.

El sastre de Hannibal resultó ser una mujer grande y rubia de unos cincuenta y cinco años. Tenía la mayor parte del último piso de un almacén reformado, un ceño permanente de concentración y un acento que Will no podía ubicar. Ella y Hannibal hablaron exclusivamente en francés.

"Su asistente tomará tus medidas," dijo Hannibal, después de unos minutos. "¿Subes a la plataforma?"

Will estaba de pie en la escalera baja alfombrada junto a un espejo de marco dorado que colgaba del techo. Un hombre joven con jeans salpicados de pintura midió su entrepierna, cintura, hombros y, de hecho, más medidas de las que Will pensó que alguien podría encontrar un uso a menos que el traje en cuestión estuviera destinado a ajustarse como una segunda piel.

"¿Es esto realmente necesario?" preguntó.

"Suzanne mantendrá su información archivada, en caso de que necesite algo en el futuro. Es mejor que sea minucioso ahora."

El asistente midió sus tobillos. Y sus pies. Will miró la parte superior de su cabeza, el cabello rubio gelificado en púas. "Parece un poco excesivo."

Hannibal pareció divertido. "Solo necesitas soportarlo una vez."

"¿Qué estabas diciendo antes?"

"¿Cuánto entendiste?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que entendí algo de eso?"

"Tu memoria y tu tiempo en Nueva Orleans. Debes saber algo de francés."

Will se encogió de hombros. "Algo sobre camisas y corbatas, que en realidad no me sorprendió. No pensé que me dejarías salir de aquí solo con el traje. ¿Y un corte de pelo? No es barbero, ¿verdad?"

Los ojos de Hannibal se arrugaron en las comisuras y su boca se torció levemente. "Ella dijo que necesitabas un corte de pelo. Y también que parecías estar listo para escapar por la ventana abierta más cercana."

Will suspiró y se apartó el pelo de la cara. "Ella no se equivoca. En ninguno de los dos casos."

Hannibal le dirigió una mirada crítica. "Me gusta largo. Pero quizás podamos hacer algo con el estilo."

"No quise decir… Eso no fue una sugerencia."

"Ahora no. La próxima vez. Jackson, ¿si ya terminaste?"

El asistente salpicado de pintura se puso de pie y casi saludó. "¿Sí, Dr. Lecter?"

"Elige una selección de patrones de azul sobre blanco para comparar. Creo que esta vez manejaré las opciones de color."

"Nada rosa," dijo Will.

"Realmente podrías rockearlo," dijo Jackson. "Tienes una gran piel para eso."

"Nada rosa. O lavanda. Nada que encontrarías en una canasta de Pascua."

"Como dije, me ocuparé de las opciones de color." Hannibal ahuyentó a Jackson y llevó a Will hasta un sofá bajo de terciopelo con una mano en el codo. "Tiene razón, en cierto modo, en que te conviene, pero estas elecciones no deben basarse únicamente en la estética. Debe tenerse en cuenta la personalidad."

"No tengo una personalidad pastel."

"No, ciertamente no. Algo un poco más oscuro, creo."

"Te tomas estas cosas muy en serio."

"Hasta cierto punto. Lo disfruto. Todos representamos papeles. La adopción consciente del vestuario y el espectáculo nos hace más conscientes de esos papeles y, por tanto, de su superficialidad."

"El escondite de la civilización."

"La mayoría de nosotros vivimos a un paso en falso del salvajismo."

"Todos nosotros," dijo Will.

Hannibal concedió el punto con un asentimiento y Jackson reapareció con una selección de camisetas. Los dejó sobre la mesa de café.

Las camisas se superponían en un patrón de abanico, una colcha de estampados azul oscuro sobre blanco. Diminutos remolinos de paisley, rayas, rayas más gruesas, lunares, florecitas azules. Will les frunció el ceño y no se imaginó a sí mismo vistiendo ninguno de ellos.

"¿Puedo traerles algo, caballeros?" Preguntó Jackson. "¿Agua embotellada? ¿Mimosas?"

"Estoy bien," dijo Will.

"Una aguja de plata de Haka Estate para mí, por favor," dijo Hannibal. "Y creo que whisky para mi amigo."

Will no discutió. Estaba empezando a sentir la urgente necesidad de un trago fuerte. Se reclinó en el sofá, se apartó de las camisas y se volvió hacia Hannibal. "¿No puedes elegir tu?"

"Puede que no te gusten mis elecciones."

"Paisley no."

"¿Qué hay del estampado floral?"

"No es horrible. Probablemente he usado cosas peores."

"No lo dices en serio. Bueno, veamos." Se inclinó sobre la mesa para examinar los patrones y luego se puso de pie. Otro estante de camisas estaba contra la pared, y las revisó, una por una.

Will pensó en revisar su correo electrónico. En cambio, miró las manos de Hannibal. Los conocía bien, las miraba a menudo cuando Hannibal hablaba. Tenían la misma calma y calidad constante que el resto de su cuerpo. Manos del cirujano. A veces, Will las imaginaba manchados de sangre, dejando manchas en todo lo que tocaba. Huellas dactilares ensangrentadas en teclas de marfil.

"¿Tocas ese clavecín en tu oficina?" preguntó.

Hannibal lo miró por encima del hombro. Sorprendido aparentemente, por la falta de expresión en su rostro. "A veces. Necesita ser ensartado."

"Pero puedes."

"Puedo, sí."

"¿Podrías tocarlo para mí alguna vez?"

Hannibal le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. "Por supuesto, Will. Cuando quieras."

Jackson apareció con una bandeja que contenía el whisky de Will, una pequeña tetera de hierro y una fina taza blanca. "¿Ves algo que te guste?" él dijo.

Will se recordó a sí mismo que nada de esto era culpa de Jackson y se las arregló para no decir "la puerta". En su lugar, bebió su whisky, que resultó ser una excelente elección. Incluso esbozó una sonrisa después del primer sorbo. "Me gusta esto," dijo. "¿Qué es?"

"Single malt Talisker de diez años. Suzanne me dejó probarlo una vez. Fue jodidamente increíble."

"Por favor, Jackson," dijo Hannibal sin apartar la mirada de las camisetas. "Te he dicho antes sobre ese tipo de lenguaje."

"Lo siento, Dr. Lecter. ¿Quiere que lleve algo a los vestuarios?"

"Sí, si quiero." Entregó fácilmente media docena de camisas. Por lo que Will podía ver, nada de cachemir ni pasteles. "¿Y todavía tienes esas corbatas de sarga de seda?"

"Sí, señor. Las traeré."

Hannibal se hundió en el lujoso terciopelo del sofá y se sirvió el té, verde pálido y dorado en la taza de porcelana. "Pareces tener preguntas," dijo.

"Estoy dividido entre querer saber si así es como siempre compras y preguntarme si me regañarás también si digo que el whiskey es jodidamente genial."

"No siempre, pero cuando puedo, sí. Y, por supuesto, no me atrevería a corregir tu forma de hablar."

Will casi se atragantó con su siguiente sorbo, tratando de no reír. "Creo que te atreverías a casi cualquier cosa," dijo.

Hannibal le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa por encima del borde de su taza de té. "¿Podría?"

"En una escala de comportamiento transgresor, pedirme que corrija mi lenguaje está en un lugar de aquí..." Hizo un gesto a la altura de la cintura. "Y comprarme ropa es... probablemente más alto de lo que puedo alcanzar. Como el nivel del techo. Y este es un techo alto. ¿O estamos fingiendo que esto es normal?"

"Ninguno de los dos es muy bueno fingiendo ser normal."

"Eres mejor en eso que yo. Por lo general."

"Cuando debo serlo, sí."

"Tomas tus excentricidades y... ¿Qué dijiste? Adoptas tú disfraz y boato. El Dr. Lecter con su acento extranjero y sus trajes a cuadros. Te conviertes en algo pintoresco. Algo inofensivo."

"Soy tan inofensivo como tú."

"Creo que ese era mi punto." Will miró su vaso y lo encontró vacío.

Hannibal se lo quitó. "Te conseguiré otro. Después de que te pruebes algunas cosas."

Dejó que Hannibal lo acompañara detrás de una cortina de lona a una serie de vestidores, cada uno con un sillón, una foto en blanco y negro de un hombre semidesnudo y una barandilla para colgar la ropa. La barandilla de Will contenía una selección de camisas y un traje azul marino.

"Solo para ver cómo queda con las camisas," dijo Hannibal. "El tuyo estará listo para que te lo pruebes el miércoles, ¿puedes regresar entonces?"

"Siempre que sea después del trabajo."

"En cualquier momento antes de las siete. Ahora, elige algo y enséñame el resultado." Se volvió y dejó a Will entre el bosque de algodón y lana.

El whisky había hecho su trabajo y Will se sentía más relajado de lo que hubiera creído posible, con las extremidades sueltas, cálido y curiosamente libre de las sombras que normalmente se aferraban a él. Repasó las camisas, descartó una porque parecía papel cuadriculado, otra por tener un koi bordado en el puño y se tomó una para probársela.

Era un tono ligeramente más claro que el traje, el azul acero de un océano en calma, con una especie de patrón a cuadros tejido en la tela, del mismo color que la camisa, apenas visible. Se abrochó todo menos el botón superior y luego se puso el traje también.

Un golpe en la puerta, la voz de Jackson. "¿Quiere que le dé su trago allí, Sr. Graham?"

Will abrió la puerta. "Sí, lo tomaré. Gracias."

Jackson le entregó el whisky y lo miró de arriba abajo. "Vaya. No solemos... quiero decir, el Dr. Lecter se ve bastante bien para su edad, pero... Debería ir a ver si Suzanne necesita algo, lo siento, adiós."

Will todavía estaba frunciendo el ceño cuando escuchó otra disculpa de Jackson y Hannibal apareció por la esquina con tres corbatas sobre su brazo como un camarero con una toalla.

"Parece que has causado una impresión," dijo Hannibal.

El arrastre de su mirada arriba y abajo del cuerpo de Will fue mucho, mucho más lento. A Will se le revolvió el estómago, y sólo el respeto por el whisky le impidió devolverlo de un golpe.

"Es sólo un traje," murmuró.

Hannibal lo tomó del codo para guiarlo hacia un juego de espejos en ángulo. Will trató de recordar cuántas veces Hannibal lo había tocado hoy, pero la incertidumbre y la novedad de la situación, los nervios que lo acompañaban y la presencia de Hannibal justo detrás de él, afectando todos sus sentidos, estaban en su contra. La chaqueta del traje le quedaba más ceñida que cualquiera de las suyas y se sentía limitado en sus movimientos, incluso en sus pensamientos.

Hannibal le echó las tres corbatas al hombro. "¿Preferencias?"

Will simplemente negó con la cabeza. "Lo que quieras."

"Estás sorprendentemente maleable hoy. ¿Es el whisky?"

Will negó con la cabeza, aunque podría ser, al menos un poco por el whiskey. "Solo… estoy fuera de mi área."

"No necesitas preocuparte. Yo te mantendré a flote."

Hannibal le subió el cuello de la camisa y se puso una corbata gris oscuro alrededor del cuello. Tenía un patrón geométrico casi invisible de cuadrados grises más claros y líneas de color azul oscuro cuando se veía a quince centímetros de distancia, pero se desvanecía a un brillo sólido cuando lo miraba en el espejo. Hannibal le dio la vuelta y lo agarró por ambos extremos.

"Puedo atarme mi propia corbata," dijo Will.

Levantó una mano, la otra todavía sostenía su vaso y no tenía dónde dejarlo. Hannibal puso brevemente su mano sobre la de Will y Will se quedó helado.

"¿Puedes atar un doble windsor?"

"Uh. Probablemente no."

"Entonces permíteme. Por favor."

Lo dejaría. Observó el movimiento de las manos de Hannibal sobre la seda y casi olvidó cuál era el objetivo hasta que el nudo se apretó contra su garganta. Tragó cuando Hannibal le bajó el cuello del cuello.

"¿Bien?" Will dijo.

"Mira por ti mismo."

"Prefiero escuchar lo que piensas tú," dijo Will, y oh mierda, ese era el whisky hablando. Miró hacia abajo y descubrió que su segundo vaso estaba hasta la mitad. Necesitaba irse a casa. Tan pronto como fuera posible. En taxi si era necesario.

Hannibal le alisó la chaqueta con una leve sonrisa. "Te ves elegante," dijo. "Quizás un poco peligroso. Te queda bien."

Will se dejó volver hacia el espejo, aunque pasaron unos segundos antes de que pudiera levantar los ojos del suelo. Cuando miró hacia arriba, pudo escuchar la descripción de Hannibal en su cabeza, y tenía suficiente objetividad sobre su propia apariencia para ver que era verdad.

Tomó un respiro profundo. "Entonces, ¿esto significa que no tengo que probarme los otros?"

Hannibal se rió entre dientes. "No si no quieres. ¿Te gusta este?"

"Creo... Sí. Creo que sí." Se arriesgó a dar otra mirada en el espejo. Parecía otra persona, lo cual no era malo.


	7. Chapter 7

Estaban parados afuera en la acera. Will tenía el resto del whisky dentro de él y una bolsa en la mano que definitivamente contenía más de una camisa.

"Debería irme a casa," dijo.

"¿No quieres almorzar?"

"Creo que sería una mala idea. No debería haber tomado el segundo trago. Probablemente no debería haber tomado el primero." Estudió la acera junto a los pies de Hannibal.

"¿Tienes miedo de que me aproveche de ti?"

"Por supuesto que no."

"¿Quieres que me aproveche de ti?" No había burla en el tono de Hannibal. Era una pregunta seria.

Will lo miró sorprendido. Atrapado por el creciente deseo de decir que sí, que era exactamente la razón por la que debería irse. Sus defensas se hundían lo suficiente alrededor de Hannibal sin la ayuda del alcohol.

"Tal vez," dijo.

"¿En qué manera?"

"No tengo idea."

Hannibal lo estudió, sólido como una roca e imperturbable. Nada de lo que decía Will lo sorprendía. No importaba lo honesto que fuera.

"Quizás pueda complacerte. Ven conmigo," dijo.

Caminaron juntos por la calle, con el aliento humeante por el frío. Sus hombros se rozaban de vez en cuando. Will metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo para no hacer nada estúpido con ellas.

A una manzana de distancia, Hannibal abrió la puerta de una pequeña tienda de antigüedades y le indicó que entrara. Podría caber en un gran vestidor. La mayor parte del espacio estaba ocupado por un mostrador de exhibición. El terciopelo se alineaba en los estantes de su interior y casi todo lo que había en ellos brillaba bajo los focos halógenos.

El anciano detrás del mostrador se puso de pie para estrechar la mano de Hannibal. "¡Dr. Lecter! Es maravilloso verlo. ¿Cómo le va al ojo de marfil?"

"Muy bien, gracias, Philip." A Will, añadió: "Creo que lo has visto. En la estantería del estudio, un modelo anatómico del siglo XVIII."

Will asintió. Un corte transversal en bronce, vidrio y marfil, estudiando siempre la habitación y sus ocupantes. Hannibal y Philip conversaron, sacaron una oreja tallada en hueso para inspeccionarla y finalmente Hannibal llegó al punto aparente de su visita.

"Recuerdo un par de mancuernillas en ébano y diamantes. ¿Aún las tienes?"

"Oh, sí. Uno necesita un mínimo de gusto para apreciar ese tipo de sutileza, y parece que el gusto escasea en estos días. Los quité de la exhibición por un tiempo, un momento. Los traeré."

Desapareció en la parte de atrás, lo que le dio a Will una oportunidad. "Esos no son para mí, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto que lo son."

"¿ _Diamantes_ ? En serio, olvídalo. No tengo una camisa con puños franceses."

Hannibal señaló su bolso con la cabeza. "Lo haces ahora."

Will miró dentro de la bolsa y no vio nada más que una espuma de papel de seda negro. Se frotó la frente. "Está bien, pero. ¿Diamantes?"

"Me pediste que me aprovechara de ti," murmuró Hannibal. "Eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo. Y me vas a dejar, ¿no?"

Will no podía decir si el calor en su rostro era por whisky, o el aire cerrado de la pequeña tienda, o el sonrojo absurdo que sospechaba. Miró hacia abajo y tragó saliva, con los ojos fijos en la punta del zapato de Hannibal.

El silencio se prolongó. Dos relojes hacían tictac, un poco fuera de sincronía, en un estante alto y polvoriento.

"Sí," dijo, un poco ronco. "Te dejaré."

"Bien," dijo Hannibal.

Philip regresó con una caja de terciopelo gastada. Lo abrió y lo dejó sobre la encimera. "Ahí estamos. Ébano engastado en oro blanco con diamantes de talla cuadrada. Firmado por el propio Mario Buccellati."

"¿La fecha?"

"Los años veinte. Me temo que no puedo ser más preciso."

Hannibal miró brevemente las mancuernillas antes de entregar la caja a Will. "¿Te gustan?"

Will miró la madera pulida. Era mejor que enfrentarse a Hannibal. O el dueño de la tienda. Dios sabía lo que estaba pensando en ese momento. Will se obligó a respirar y relajó conscientemente los hombros. Philip probablemente estaba pensando que podría hacer una venta y casi con seguridad no le importaba nada más.

Los diamantes, pequeños y cuadrados, estaban descentrados. La veta de madera negra atravesaba el ébano marrón oscuro como rayas de tigre. Will frotó su pulgar sobre la madera y la encontró caliente.

"Sí," dijo en voz baja, sin mirar hacia arriba. "Me gustan."

"Bien," dijo Hannibal, y sus dedos se rozaron cuando tomó la caja. "¿Las envuelve, por favor?" añadió a Philip. "Ponlo en mi cuenta."

"Por supuesto, Dr. Lecter."

La caja de terciopelo entró en otra caja con el nombre de la tienda grabado en la parte superior. Philip sacó papel de regalo de color crema y una cinta marrón oscuro.

"No tienes que hacer eso," dijo Will. "No tiene sentido."

Hannibal apoyó una mano en su hombro. "Tonterías. Un regalo debe presentarse correctamente."

Will guardó silencio, recordando su peculiar trato. El libro y el abrigo. Una cena a cambio de que Hannibal le comprara el traje y cualquier otra cosa que llevara en su bolso. Esto estaba fuera de la protección de ese endeble pretexto. Solo porque Hannibal quería hacerlo y porque Will estaba tomando malas decisiones en ese momento.

Philip le entregó la bolsa a Hannibal cuando terminó, y Hannibal se la quedó, incluso cuando volvieron a salir al frío.

"¿Quieres que...?" Se estiró para alcanzarla sin entusiasmo. Parecía de mala educación hacer que Hannibal la cargara y pagara.

"Puedes abrirlo durante el almuerzo."

Will apretó las manos en puños dentro de los bolsillos. Podía verlo con demasiada claridad. Manteles blancos y el tintineo de la porcelana mezclados con una conversación tranquila. Hannibal deslizaría la caja sobre la mesa para que él la desenvolviera. Sabía exactamente cómo se vería. Su polla se movió un poco ante la idea y se clavó las uñas en las palmas.

"¿Te gusta esa idea?" Hannibal preguntó en voz baja. "¿Sientes que me he aprovechado lo suficiente de tu condición?"

Will no podía mirarlo, solo podía asentir. Sí. Dios, sí.

*

Hannibal lo dejó en Wolf Trap esa misma tarde. Will colgó su abrigo y desempacó la bolsa de la compra. Había tres camisas cuidadosamente dobladas por dentro: la que se había probado, la que le había dicho Hannibal, blanca con puños franceses y otra con rayas gris pálido muy espaciadas y cuello y puños blancos. Will no abrió la caja de corbatas. No se sentía preparado mentalmente.

Wanda inclinó la cabeza para olfatear una manga, pero todos los perros sabían que era mejor no subirse en la cama sin su permiso. Las dejó allí y se fue a hacer café. Cuando estuvo listo, se volvió a poner el abrigo y se lo bebió de pie en el porche trasero mientras los perros se perseguían unos a otros y sus sombras a través de la hierba alta. Los envidiaba, pero eso no era inusual.

Su café se enfrió en la barandilla del porche, lanzó palos y pelotas y jugó al tira y afloja con trozos de cuerda vieja hasta que Lizzie se dejó caer en la hierba a sus pies y jadeó hacia él. Incluso los más jóvenes llegaron a apoyarse en sus piernas y lamer sus manos en lugar de correr tras el siguiente palo.

Comieron su cena. Will se sentó a mirar sus pelajes, pero volvía a concentrarse en la cama una y otra vez. En la cajita, ahora desenvuelta, encima de la camisa blanca.

Hannibal lo sacó de su bolsa justo antes del postre y lo empujó a través de la mesa hacia él. Will, considerablemente más sobrio en ese momento, había intentado protestar. Su lengua se había sentido espesa en su boca, casi frenética por la necesidad de arreglar las cosas.

_"Tú no… puedes devolverlas, ni siquiera las has pagado todavía. Es una locura, y tú… El traje. Y todo."_

_"¿Las quieres?"_

_"¿Qué haría yo con... con algo así?"_

_"Quizás esa fue la pregunta equivocada. ¿Quieres que te las dé?"_

Esa había sido la pregunta correcta. Después de un largo momento de mirar la luz que se reflejaba en su tenedor y tratar de fingir que no iba a ceder, había quitado el papel de envolver con una vergüenza tan profunda que de alguna manera se derramó en placer. La emoción de hacer algo que sabía que estaba mal.

Era la misma excitación, en el fondo de su vientre, lo que lo conmovía ahora. Se quitó la camisa y la camiseta interior y las arrojó sobre la cómoda. El fino algodón blanco se deslizaba como un aliento fresco sobre su piel mientras se lo ponía. Dejó que las mangas colgaran durante unos segundos, cubriendo sus manos, y luego las dobló hacia atrás.

Las mancuernillas requirieron cierto esfuerzo. Nunca las había usado antes, y se sentía torpe al trabajarlos a través de los cuatro agujeros en cada manga. Inadecuado. Quizás indigno, excepto que Hannibal claramente no lo había pensado así.

Will se mordió el labio y se rió de sí mismo. "Qué estúpido," susurró. Pero inofensivo. Probablemente estaría mejor con cosas más estúpidas e inofensivas en su vida.

Will dejó la camisa desabotonada. Cocinó la cena en jeans y descalzo, tentando al destino haciendo una salsa de tomate rápida para su pasta. La camisa resultó ilesa, aunque a Wanda le cayó una gota de tomate en la oreja. Homer se la lamió.

Después, con todo limpio y las sobras en la nevera y la casa deslizándose de la tarde a la quietud de la noche, guardó las otras dos camisas en su armario y miró las corbatas. La caja contenía la que se había probado, otra de seda gris de textura áspera, y una delgado y negra con una única línea vertical azul oscuro en el centro. También contenía instrucciones impresas sobre cómo hacer un nudo doble windsor.

Will puso los ojos en blanco y tomó su teléfono para enviarle un mensaje de texto a Hannibal.  _estaba parado justo ahí cuando la anudaste, ten un poco de fe_

_La mayoría de la gente no podría recordar después de verlo una vez. Especialmente dadas las circunstancias._

_quieres decir el whisky o tus manos sobre mí?_

Miró las palabras durante unos segundos y luego presionó enviar. Si Hannibal iba a pisotear todos los límites entre ellos, tendría que aguantar saber lo que le hacía a Will.

_Cualquiera de los dos podría ser suficiente para borrar ciertas cosas de la mente._

_no de la mía. sabes como es mi memoria_

_¿Y cuál es tu recuerdo más fuerte de hoy?_

_el restaurante. abriendo la caja allí._

_En público._

_sí_

_Exhibiéndote a ti mismo._

Will se estremeció. Cerró los ojos brevemente y palmeó su polla a través de sus jeans.

_no me exhibí yo_

_Exhibido, entonces._

_sí_

No, no iba a masturbarse mientras le enviaba un mensaje de texto a su psiquiatra. Incluso si ahora tuvieran la relación menos profesional de todos los tiempos. Incluso si alguna parte del cerebro de Will encontrara eso estúpidamente caliente.

Escribió para mantener las manos ocupadas.

_comportamiento transgresor_

_A menudo nos sentimos atraídos por aquello que nos han enseñado a evadir. Hay mucho poder para traspasar esos límites._

_dónde están tus límites?_

_La mayoría fueron cruzaron hace mucho tiempo._

Will se paró y caminó hacia la ventana y regresó, con la mano apretada alrededor de su teléfono. Con la palma húmeda. Presionó su otra mano en la parte delantera de sus jeans, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer para aliviar el dolor sin desabrocharse, y si lo hacía, sería una causa perdida. Volvió a sentarse en el borde de la cama.

_dime_

_Pregúntame durante nuestra cita del jueves, y quizás lo haga. No creo que este sea el medio ideal para tales confesiones. Buenas noches Will._

_buenas noches, dr lecter_

Se quitó los jeans y los bóxers y se recostó en la cama. Los diamantes captaban la luz mientras se acariciaba. Usó lubricante esta vez en lugar de saliva. Tuvo cuidado de no ensuciar la camisa.

Con un pie en el suelo, el otro en el borde de la cama. Las piernas abiertas ampliamente, el pulgar acariciando la cabeza de su polla. Su respiración se aceleró. Aumento su frecuencia cardíaca y su presión arterial. O el viento o su propia sangre zumbando en sus oídos mientras su mano se movía más rápido.

Se preguntó si Hannibal lo sabría. Si para él se trataba de sexo. No había dado señales de ello, no que Will pudiera ver. Se imaginó sentado frente a Hannibal mañana en su oficina y describiendo este momento: tendido en su cama, toda pretensión de modestia abandonada, desnudo excepto por lo que Hannibal le había dado.

Hannibal había dicho la próxima vez. Will se permitió imaginar más ropa, vestido de pies a cabeza con cosas que no se había comprado para sí mismo y nunca que nunca lo haría. La camisa, el traje. Zapatos italianos. Incluso ropa interior.

Hannibal empujándolo contra la pared de su oficina y lo quitándole todo, porque podía, porque era dueño de cada pedazo de tela en el cuerpo de Will. Quizás ni siquiera lo tocaría. Lo dejaría ahí parado, duro y deseoso. Diría que si quería que le devolvieran la ropa, tendría que ganársela.

Solo había un pequeño paso desde allí hasta su boca en la polla de Hannibal. Metió tres dedos entre sus labios y chupó, sintió la mancuernilla rebotar contra su otra muñeca mientras se acariciaba a sí mismo, y maldijo en voz alta mientras se corría.


	8. Chapter 8

Will regresó para probarse el traje cerca del anochecer. Sombras frías rayaban el pavimento en su camino desde el automóvil hasta el almacén convertido. Tenía la intención de venir antes, pero tenía un montón de trabajos de estudiantes que revisar y tres clases que enseñar, además de una conferencia como invitado sobre un caso en el que había trabajado en Nueva Orleans. El recuerdo se le pegó como telarañas mojadas.

La calidez y la luz del estudio de Suzanne lo acercaron más al presente. Jackson estaba esperando con una sonrisa y una taza de café como una ama de casa peculiar y angulosa en una comedia de situación de los años cincuenta.

"¡Hola, señor Graham! Suzanne saldrá en un segundo."

"Gracias," dijo, levantando la taza de café como en un brindis. Se acercó al sofá y se hundió con la taza en ambas manos.

Jackson estaba cerca, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Observaba a Will a través de finas pestañas rubias. "¿Hay algo más que pueda ofrecerte?" preguntó.

"No," dijo lentamente. "Estoy bien."

"¿Estás seguro? Quiero decir, como, cualquier cosa. Estaría feliz de ayudarte."

Will lo miró durante unos segundos y luego Suzanne salió de la trastienda. Le entregó el traje y, cuando él salió del vestuario, empezó a marcarlo de inmediato, murmurando para sí misma, con un alfiletero atado a la muñeca.

De cerca, olía vagamente a cigarrillos, y eso lo relajó, a pesar de los alfileres afilados y las preguntas igualmente agudas sobre el ajuste y su amplitud de movimiento. Su padre y todos los amigos de su padre habían fumado. Encontraba el olor en sí mismo desagradable, pero aun así le daba una sensación de seguridad.

Ella golpeó el costado de su rodilla para llamar su atención. "El Dr. Lecter dijo que todo lo que quieras irá a su cuenta, por lo que solo debes decir si deseas algo más."

Asintió y no miró a Jackson.

"Allí." Ella le quitó la chaqueta y señaló con la mano hacia el vestuario. "Estará listo el viernes. Te lo haré llegar. Y por favor dígale al Dr. Lecter que podría haber estado mejor con un mes de anticipación. Incluso dos semanas. Soy sastre, no mago."

"Odia los trabajos urgentes," dijo Jackson, cuando ella se marchó. "Deberías haberla escuchado gritarle a este tipo la semana pasada, y él lo quería en el mismo período de tiempo. Ella solo hizo el tuyo porque era el Dr. Lecter quien lo pidió."

"Él tiende a conseguir lo que quiere."

"Sí, me di cuenta." Hizo una pausa. "Entonces, eh. Probablemente me envíe a dejarte el traje el viernes. ¿A qué hora llegas a casa?"

Will podía leer la intención en cada línea de su cuerpo, la inclinación de sus caderas, la mínima distancia entre ellas. La mancha rosada y brillante de su labio inferior donde lo había estado mordiendo. La peor parte fue que se sintió tentado.

Habían pasado años y Jackson se veía bien. El sexo probablemente sería decente, y no podía imaginarse a Jackson queriendo tener algo que ver con él después. Cualquier encanto que viera se evaporaría en la realidad de la exigua vida de Will y los muebles cubiertos de pelo de perro. Sin complicaciones.

Por otro lado, Jackson era incluso más joven que sus alumnos y parecía un buen niño. Y cualquiera que Will pudiera pensar como un buen chico no era alguien a quien debería estar follando.

"Será mejor que lo dejes en el porche," dijo. El rostro de Jackson decayó. Parecía absurdamente joven, y Will estaba agradecido de haberse resistido. "Puedes traerlo en cualquier momento del día."

"Pero el Dr. Lecter dijo... Bueno, no dijo, pero..."

Will arqueó las cejas. "¿Qué dijo exactamente el Dr. Lecter?"

"Mierda. Lepregunté si ustedes dos estaban juntos, y él simplemente dijo que no, pero fue la manera en cómo lo dijo."

Will quería preguntar cómo lo había dicho, pero podía imaginarlo.

*

"Por favor entra."

Will se quitó el abrigo y se dejó caer en una silla. "No puedes darme personas," dijo.

"Supongo que te refieres a Jackson."

"Lo hago."

Hannibal se alisó los pantalones mientras se sentaba. "No lo até a tu cama, Will. Simplemente respondí una pregunta."

"Sabías por qué quería saberlo."

"Era dolorosamente obvio, sí."

"Y redactaste tu respuesta para animarlo."

"No lo expresé para desanimarlo."

"¿Porque diablos no?"

“No era mi lugar. Se honesto. ¿No estarías igual dedisgustado si le hubiera dicho que se alejara?“

No. Porque aparentemente, de alguna forma, sentía que era el lugar de Hannibal evitar que los estudiantes universitarios lindos le coquetearan. Se inclinó hacia delante y se pasó las manos por la cara.

Se sentaron en silencio durante un minuto.

"Me ibas a hablar sobre los límites," dijo Will.

"Me ibas a preguntar."

"Estoy preguntando. ¿Qué límites has cruzado?"

"Se cruzan muchos en la facultad de medicina, algunos iguales a los que se cruzan en la aplicación de la ley. El manejo y observación de cadáveres, por ejemplo, y un conocimiento y experiencia de fluidos corporales más íntimos de lo que es típico para la persona promedio."

"La mayoría de las personas no encuentran ningún poder particular en los fluidos corporales. Especialmente no cuando te golpean en la cara."

"Dime, ¿cuándo fue la primera vez que te masturbaste?"

Will le parpadeó una vez. "Diez u once años. Si tienes un punto para eso, será mejor que lo digas rápido."

"Es el primer secreto que muchos niños, varones en particular, guardan de sus padres. Es lo primero que creen que nunca se debe decir. Un cambio de percepción y un paso hacia la independencia. En cierto modo, diría que los conocimientos adquiridos en la facultad de medicina son similares. No es fácil hablar de ellos, por lo que uno se aleja, incluso cuando obliga a una cierta cantidad de autoexamen y, a menudo, una madurez no deseada."

Will asintió lentamente. "Es lo mismo, unirse a la policía. Descubres todo tipo de cosas de las que no puedes hablar exactamente durante la cena. La gente no quiere saber sobre eso."

"Precisamente. Entonces, hay límites del conocimiento, líneas que, una vez cruzadas, conducen a uno inesperadamente a tierras extranjeras. Y luego están las líneas que atravesamos deliberadamente. Límites de acción."

"¿Como comprarle a su paciente ropa obscenamente cara?"

"Me parece interesante que quieras ser sólo mi paciente cuando deseas castigarme."

"Bien. Como comprarle a tu amigo ropa obscenamente cara."

"Sí. Como la elección deliberada de complacer un capricho inofensivo, aunque peculiar."

"¿Y en qué otros caprichos te has dado el gusto?"

Hannibal entrelazó los dedos y los apoyó en la rodilla. "Podría darte una larga lista de experimentación sexual, pero eso sería un poco tedioso, ¿no?"

Will le dio a Hannibal su propia expresión suave e imperturbable y se inclinó hacia adelante imitando su postura de "Estoy escuchando". "Es tu momento, Hannibal. Hablaremos sobre lo que quieras hablar."

"Muy bien. Quiero hablar de carnicería. ¿Cazabas cuando eras más joven?"

"Cosas pequeñas, cuando era un niño. Cualquier cosa que pudiera encontrar para cenar."

"¿Porque te detuviste?"

"Era mejor pescando."

Hannibal asintió con la cabeza, un solo movimiento de su barbilla que deslizó la luz de la lámpara de su escritorio por su rostro para atrapar sus ojos. "El pescador comprende el deseo. Arregla el mundo para que su presa venga a él por su propia voluntad. El cazador comprende las acciones. Hacia dónde correrá la presa, dónde busca refugio, dónde encuentra sustento. El entendimiento de Jack es el de un cazador. Por eso te valora tanto."

"¿Has cazado, Hannibal?"

"Antes de venir a este país, sí. Mi padre me enseñó a disparar cuando era muy joven, y su arco recurvo fue una de las pocas cosas que rescaté del fuego."

Will se sentó y esperó. No preguntó por el incendio. Más tarde.

Hannibal lo recompensó con una leve sonrisa. “Como tú, cazaba para comer, pero mi objetivo era algo más grande que pájaros y ardillas. El arco de mi padre tenía un peso de tiro de treinta y cinco libras. No era mucho poder para acabar con los ciervos y, sin embargo, estaba al borde de lo que podía manejar a esa edad."

"Practicaste."

"Constantemente. Y sin embargo, al final, fue poco más que suerte lo que me permitió disparar. Esperé junto a un riachuelo, en un árbol, pero no tuve suficiente quietud mental para permanecer tan callado como necesitaba estarlo. El ciervo nunca se habría acercado si no me hubiera quedado dormido."

Will pudo ver al niño que debía haber sido Hannibal, sucio y decidido y acostumbrado a estar solo. Habría dormido con los dedos en la cuerda del arco.

"¿Y cuando te despertaste?"

"Simplemente tuve que jalar y soltar. Estaba cerca, no más de diez metros. Matar requiere poca habilidad. El dominio está en lo que viene antes. Y después."

"Abrir el cadáver."

“Sí. Era posible, aunque no fácil, atar una cuerda a las patas traseras y suspenderlo de la rama de un árbol, cortar el abdomen y dejar caer las vísceras. Más allá de eso, tenía pocos conocimientos de anatomía, ninguna habilidad, y un cuchillo sin filo. Puedes imaginar el resultado."

Lo podía imaginar. Sangre y frustración, hambre, dolor en su corazón por el desperdicio. Las moscas que se instalan para alimentarse.

"¿Lloraste?" preguntó.

La mano izquierda de Hannibal se cerró brevemente y luego se relajó de nuevo. No se veía nada en su rostro.

“Serías un terrible terapeuta, Will. Ves demasiado y eres demasiado directo al respecto. Lo hice, sí. Y luego grité. Fue el primer ruido voluntario que hice desde que mataron a mi familia. Y luego, me temo, me pinté con la sangre de la criatura." Se encogió de hombros. "Tenía trece años. Mi sentido del drama aún no se había perfeccionado."

La escena tenía una extraña belleza en la mente de Will. El bosque enmarañado, oscuro por el espeso dosel de arriba. El agua en movimiento del arroyo. La arruinada vida del ciervo y la arruinada vida del niño. Sangre, lágrimas y rabia. La reducción de la vida a lo esencial.

"¿Y después?"

"Practicidades. Me lavé, encendí fuego y cociné lo suficiente para comerme hasta llenarme. Dormí junto a él toda la noche, a pesar de las moscas. Ahora, dime. ¿Cuál es el comportamiento más transgresor: la furia de mi yo más joven y la sed de sangre resultante, o mi deseo de contarte sobre eso?"

Will no lo sabía, pero pensó que podría estar enamorándose, solo un poco.

"Si pudiera dibujar, te dibujaría ese día," dijo. “Esa noche. Con sangre debajo de las uñas mientras dormías junto a los gusanos.“

Hannibal lo miró un momento, inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia la izquierda y luego se levantó. "Ven," dijo.

Will lo siguió hasta su escritorio, donde sacó una libreta de papel de dibujo y una caja de hojalata. De la caja, sacó un lápiz de carboncillo negro. Se sentó y le acercó el papel. "Dime lo que ves," dijo.

Will trazó en el papel con el índice. "El árbol aquí, arqueándose sobre el agua. Tú te acurrucaste aquí, los restos de tu fogata. El ciervo colgado arriba."

Observó cómo Hannibal movía el carbón sobre el papel. Su visión adquirió peso y forma con cada línea irregular y rugosa. Hannibal hizo que la sangre goteara y el agua se moviera y los gusanos se arrastraran. Will miró, paralizado, mientras doraba la escena con la luz de la luna, frotando reflejos en su propio rostro dormido, las rocas mojadas, los ojos del ciervo muerto.

Hannibal trabajó tan rápido como Will pudo hablar, y lo hizo en minutos. Will pasó los dedos por la superficie y se oscurecieron. "A un paso en falso del salvajismo," dijo.

"Siempre."

"Lo quiero."

"Puede tenerlo." Hannibal sacó su pañuelo de bolsillo y limpió las yemas de los dedos de Will. No soltó la muñeca de Will cuando terminó. "Necesitará una capa de fijador. Te lo llevaré mañana."


	9. Chapter 9

El traje de Will lo estaba esperando en el porche cuando llegó a casa del trabajo el viernes. Lo llevó adentro y lo colgó en la parte trasera de la puerta del baño mientras se duchaba.

Los pantalones le quedan casi demasiado bien. Rozaban su piel y no pudo olvidarlos ni por un momento. Su cabello, todavía húmedo, goteaba por la parte posterior de su cuello mientras miraba las camisas. Los diamantes brillando en los puños de la camisa blanca. Nunca los había sacado.

La idea de usarlos esta noche le hizo encoger los hombros y doblar los dedos de los pies contra las tablas del suelo. Se sentiría como una admisión. Peor aún, podría ser una admisión que quería hacer. Se puso la camisa y abrochó los botones con dedos insensibles.

Cuando se puso la chaqueta, las mangas de la camisa se extendieron lo suficiente para que los diamantes captaran la luz de sangre del sol poniente. Se paró frente al espejo de cuerpo entero. Fiel como siempre, le mostró lo que tenía que ser su reflejo, aunque apenas se reconoció.

Elegante y peligroso, había dicho Hannibal. Quizás menos peligroso con la camisa blanca que con la oscura, pero no menos elegante. Se puso la corbata de seda gris alrededor del cuello y la aseguró. Incluso viendo sus propias manos moverse, le costaba creer que se estaba mirando a sí mismo.

Un suave golpe sonó en la puerta y Will casi saltó. Fue a contestar.

"Te ruego me disculpes," dijo Hannibal. "Llego un poco temprano."

"No, está bien, entra. Yo sólo estaba… No estaba haciendo nada útil." Se pasó las manos por el pelo. Todavía húmedo, pero en realidad no goteaba. "¿Quieres café? ¿O simplemente quieres irte?"

"En un momento. Te traje esto."

Era el dibujo que había hecho ayer, ahora en un marco negro grueso. Will lo tomó y pasó los dedos por el vidrio como lo había hecho con el carbón. Pudo ver la sombra de una mancha en el papel donde lo había tocado.

"Gracias," dijo. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con los ojos de Hannibal por un segundo. "Esto es..." Sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de expresar lo que significaba para él, la combinación de memoria y visión compartidas. "Gracias."

Hannibal asintió en respuesta, extrañamente silencioso.

Lo dejó sobre la repisa de la chimenea y respiró hondo. "Todavía no sé a dónde vamos. ¿Estoy vestido muy elegante?"

Sonó como una invitación para que Hannibal lo examinara, e hizo exactamente eso. Caminó alrededor de Will en un círculo lento. El peso de su mirada era incluso más tangible de lo habitual. Will luchó por no cerrar los ojos. Hannibal se detuvo detrás de él y se inclinó para hablar en su oído, con una mano enroscada alrededor de su brazo.

"Te ves exquisito," dijo simplemente. "Y tienes mi gratitud por dejar de usar ese desafortunado aftershave."

"Bueno, pensé que si podías oler mi almuerzo..." Will se encogió de hombros. Nunca le había gustado tanto y lo había tirado a la basura después de esa conversación.

"Mucho mejor." Will pudo sentir la larga inhalación, a centímetros de la curva de su cuello. "Quizás pueda encontrar algo más adecuado para ti."

"¿Me trajiste algo esta noche?" Al parecer, el aliento de Hannibal en su piel era peor que el alcohol para su autocontrol.

"¿Aparte del trabajo de mis propias manos?" Dijo Hannibal, divertido. "Te estás volviendo codicioso, Will."

"Te gusta."

"Mucho. Pero tendrás que esperar y ver. No quisiera estropear la sorpresa."

Will se giró para mirarlo. "¿De verdad? No fue en serio, no estaba esperando..."

"Vamos. Lo estabas haciendo muy bien," dijo Hannibal." Pregúntame de nuevo."

Hannibal todavía tenía una mano en el brazo de Will. Will apretó el hombro contra su pecho. Will se centró en su boca y luego en el puente de su nariz, que debería haberlo hacer sentir más tranquilo, pero no era así.

"¿Me trajiste algo?" dijo.

"¿Vendría con las manos vacías?" Hannibal dijo suavemente. "Espera hasta después de la cena."

Will tragó, demasiado caliente y demasiado consciente de los fuertes dedos presionando su piel. No estaba seguro de lo que haría si Hannibal realmente quisiera conseguir sexo con todo esto. Las fantasías solo funcionaban cuando seguían siendo fantasías, pero ahora mismo, estaba bastante seguro de que le daría a Hannibal todo lo que quisiera.

*

Cuando llegaron, Hannibal le abrió la puerta del restaurante. Will sabía que debía decir algo, incluso abrió la boca para protestar, pero no pudo encontrar las palabras. Permaneció en silencio y dejó que Hannibal lo escoltara a su mesa cerca de la ventana con una mano en la parte baja de la espalda.

Una luz blanca resplandecía a través del agua de la pequeña fuente exterior e iluminaba las ramas pálidas como el hueso de los sicomoros que se extendían hacia el cielo negro. El oscuro interior del restaurante se fusionaba con voces apagadas y música tranquila para crear la ilusión de separación entre su pequeña mesa y el resto del mundo.

Hannibal ordenó por los dos. Will no tenía idea de lo que había pedido. Había estado ocupado tratando de ajustar sus mancuernillas para que no chocaran contra la mesa cada vez que alcanzaba su vaso de agua.

"¿Cómo te pones cosas como esta todos los días?"

"Usas una variación de lo mismo cuando das clases."

"No es lo mismo. Es..." Se detuvo y negó con la cabeza. Era casi lo mismo. Lo sabía. Pero cada movimiento que hacía conspiraba para recordarle lo que estaba usando.

"¿Qué?"

"Es una locura. No puedo dejar de pensar en…" Se detuvo de nuevo y tomó un sorbo de agua. Apoyó el vaso helado contra su frente por un segundo.

"El dinero. ¿Quieres saber cuánto cuesta?"

"No. Sí. No sé qué tan culpable debo sentirme por esto sin ver una etiqueta de precio. Probablemente sea mejor si no me lo dices."

Hannibal lo miró con las manos cruzadas sobre la mesa y los ojos medio cerrados. "¿Es la culpa realmente la sensación que excitan mis regalos?"

Era posible que Will hiciera algún pequeño movimiento involuntario al oír la palabra _excitan_. "Algo así," murmuró.

"Me temo que la cifra exacta te sorprenderá. Pero, incluidas las mancuernillas, algo más de diez mil."

Will lo miró fijamente. Le tomó unos segundos recordar respirar. "¿No pensaste que el aproximado sería impactante?"

Llegó el camarero con vino y una alcachofa entera asada. Will tuvo que esperar a que Hannibal arrancara una hoja y la sumergiera en mantequilla derretida antes de entender cómo comerla. Se movió en su asiento y tiró de su cuello.

"Te ves un poco pálido," dijo Hannibal.

"Es demasiado," logró decir finalmente. Se sentía deshonesto decirlo cuando no tenía la intención de hacer que Hannibal se detuviera, pero no sabía qué más decir.

"Pasado cierto punto, un excedente de cualquier cosa se vuelve casi insignificante. Me cuesta mucho menos hacer estas cosas por ti de lo que te cuesta a ti prestar tu exceso de imaginación a Jack Crawford."

"Eso es diferente. Es importante."

"Quizás esto sea importante para mí."

"¿Lo es?"

"¿Qué piensas?"

"Creo que es entretenido para ti. Creo que encuentras el mundo demasiado fácil, y yo no soy fácil. Creo que estabas aburrido."

"No estoy aburrido ahora."

Will mojó otra hoja de alcachofa en mantequilla y raspó la diminuta cantidad de carne blanda con los dientes. Hannibal hizo lo mismo. Las hojas se amontonan en un cuenco de cobre provisto para sus sobras.

"No es mi única motivación," dijo Hannibal.

"No estoy ofendido. Estoy… contento de no aburrirte, supongo. ¿Pero dónde termina esto?"

"¿Por qué debería terminar?"

"Todo termina."

"¿Dónde termina tu participación en la BAU?"

Will miró la pila de hojas de alcachofa que crecía constantemente. "Probablemente conmigo muerto," dijo. "No es que no lo sepa. En realidad, morirme podría ser el mejor de los casos."

"¿Y si dijera que me detendría cuando tú te detengas?"

"Entonces tendría que admitir que no es el mejor incentivo que he escuchado."

Llegó el plato principal. Osso buco y Risotto azafrán para Will, y pato con trufas negras para Hannibal. Will había aprendido el arte de la apreciación silenciosa en la mesa de Hannibal, pero su silencio ahora no tenía nada que ver con la comida. Estaba más conmocionado consigo mismo, al admitir que realmente no quería que Hannibal se detuviera.

"¿Has pensado por qué es importante para ti?" Preguntó Hannibal. "Salvar vidas."

"Es una razón para seguir adelante. ¿No es eso lo que todos buscan?"

"Significado y orden en un mundo formado por el caos y la entropía."

"Tienes que encontrar algo a lo que aferrarte," dijo Will.

"Sólo si tú visión es lo suficientemente clara para ver la inundación. La mayoría de las personas viven la totalidad de sus vidas libres de tales consideraciones."

Will movió risotto alrededor de su plato. Miró a Hannibal. "¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?" preguntó. "¿Sigues complaciendo tus caprichos, o esto es algo más?"

"Me estás pidiendo que delinee los límites de nuestra relación. Es lo que querías desde el principio. No puedo," dijo Hannibal. "No sé qué somos ni en qué nos convertiremos. Solo puedo decir que nunca he conocido a nadie como tú, y que espero conocerte, en la capacidad que consideres aceptable, por el resto de mi vida. ¿Eso servirá?"

Will asintió lentamente, más abrumado por eso que por el dinero o la ropa o, tal vez, cualquier evento anterior en toda su vida. "Eso es... Sí," dijo con voz ronca. Tomó un trago rápido de vino. "Realmente no podría pedir nada más."

Hannibal sonrió. "Y, sin embargo, espero que lo hagas."

"Haces que parezca que debería estar buscando anillos de compromiso," dijo Will.

Hannibal miró hacia abajo para preparar su próximo bocado. "No deberías bromear sobre esas cosas. Te sorprendería lo rápido que aprovecharía la oportunidad para ganar un reclamo legal sobre ti."

"No lo hago," dijo Will. "No me sorprendería en absoluto."

La idea de atar a Hannibal a él de una manera más permanente que los lazos transitorios de la amistad hizo que su corazón latiera con fuerza. Dejó el tenedor y agarró el vaso de agua, casi mareado por la idea.

"Come," dijo Hannibal en voz baja. "Lo olvidas demasiado a menudo."

"Estoy bien," dijo Will automáticamente, pero dio otro bocado. "Está bien. Gracias por esto. No estaba pensando cuando te pedí que me trajeras a cenar. No fue exactamente educado."

"Estoy feliz de hacerlo. ¿Asumo que no intentarás discutir conmigo sobre pagar la cuenta?"

Will sonrió un poco y negó con la cabeza. "No. Lo prometo. Te dejaré encargarte de eso."

Cuando el camarero hubo retirado sus platos, Hannibal sacó una pequeña caja de algún lugar y la deslizó sobre la mesa.

"No estaba seguro de que hablaras en serio antes," dijo Will. Tocó la cinta lisa y negra.

"Muy en serio."

El camarero se acercó a llenar sus vasos de agua y les dio a ambos una sonrisa benévola que hizo que Will quisiera esconderse debajo de la mesa. Sin embargo, cuando quitó la tapa, se olvidó de todos los demás en el restaurante.

El interior estaba dividido, como podría estarlo para una caja de bombones, pero cada sección contenía algo diferente y nada de eso era comestible. Trozos de hueso, trozos de piel, algo pequeño y brillante. Unos pocos mechones de pelo largo y oscuro enrollados, tal vez de la crin de un caballo. Will había encontrado mechones similares atrapados en las cercas cerca de su casa.

"Para tus moscas de pesca" dijo Hannibal. "Materiales."

Will notó su tono. Incierto. Quizás por primera vez desde que Will lo conoció.

"¿Encontraste estos tú mismo?" preguntó.

"Sí. Algunos cerca de tu casa, cuando estaba cuidando a tus perros. Otros en otros lugares."

Will se lo imaginó con su traje, abriéndose camino por el campos, rodeado de perros y en busca de estos trozos y piezas. Las mismas cosas que Will buscaba cuando caminaba. Cogió la mano de Hannibal y la apretó con fuerza, sin pensarlo. La conexión, por una vez, se sintió natural.

El pulgar de Hannibal rozó el dorso de su mano. "¿Nos vamos?" preguntó. "¿O querías postre?"

"Puedo vivir sin postre. Vámonos de aquí."

Se pagó la cuenta. Dejó que Hannibal lo ayudara a ponerse el abrigo, que debería haberse sentido ridículo y, en cambio, solo se sintió extrañamente íntimo. Le gustó la forma en que el toque de Hannibal permaneció sobre sus hombros.

"No se supone que este abrigo vaya sobre un traje, ¿sabes?," dijo Hannibal.

Will se encogió de hombros. "Era esto o el que tiene agujeros de polillas."

"Te conseguiré algo más apropiado para ocasiones formales."


	10. Chapter 10

Con cualquier otra persona, Will habría hecho ciertas suposiciones sobre saltarse el postre y regresar a casa. Con Hannibal, no parecía seguro asumir nada.

"¿Quieres entrar?" preguntó, cuando se detuvieron en su casa. "Podría hacer café."

"Gracias. Me gustaría."

Will saludó a los perros y los dejó salir. Él y Hannibal estaban parados juntos en la cocina bajo las luces fluorescentes mientras Will vertía los granos en la cafetera. Hannibal se apoyó en el mostrador y lo miró, como siempre hacía. Will no se había dado cuenta conscientemente antes del tiempo que Hannibal pasaba mirándolo.

El café goteó. Will se acercó a donde estaba Hannibal y puso las manos en el mostrador a cada lado de él. Los dedos de Hannibal se curvaron sobre sus antebrazos.

"¿Está bien si te beso?" Preguntó Will.

Hannibal lo miró durante un largo momento, inexpresivo. Finalmente, asintió.

Comenzó lento y se mantuvo así. Los primeros segundos fueron solo la presión de sus labios juntos, y no se sintió muy diferente de cualquier otro toque. De las manos de Hannibal sobre él. Excepto que esto involucraba mucho más de sus manos sobre Hannibal, y eso le gustaba aún más.

Una mano en su cintura, la otro ahuecando el costado de su rostro e inclinando su cabeza para que encajaran perfectamente. Y se sentía perfecto, como si la boca de Hannibal hubiera sido diseñada específicamente para la suya. Sus labios eran suaves y sabían ligeramente a menta.

Will lamió el labio inferior y lo tomó entre los suyos para chupar, ligero y provocador. Hannibal apretó sus brazos con más fuerza y Will se inclinó más cerca, apretándolo contra el mostrador. Deslizó una mano alrededor de su espalda y la boca de Hannibal se abrió contra la suya.

El calor y el deslizamiento de la lengua de Hannibal hicieron que sus rodillas se sintieran inestables. Los dedos de Hannibal apretaron la tela de su traje, retorciéndola y acercándolo. Will deslizó una mano hacia arriba y tiró del cabello de Hannibal solo porque podía.

Se sintieron como horas antes de que se separaran lo suficiente como para respirar por separado. Will miró la boca de Hannibal y quiso volver a besarlo. Hannibal parpadeaba lentamente hacia él, los labios húmedos y separados como una invitación.

"El café está listo," dijo Will, mayormente en la boca de Hannibal.

"Hay pocas formas peores de hacer café que con una de esas máquinas," murmuró Hannibal. No sonaba como si estuviera escuchando lo que estaba diciendo. "Deberías conseguir una prensa francesa al menos."

"Cómprame una," dijo Will, y tiró de él hasta que se apartó del mostrador y lo siguió paso a paso hasta el sofá. Will empujó sus hombros y Hannibal se hundió en los cojines gastados. Extendió la mano y Will se inclinó para besarlo una vez más. "Tengo que dejar entrar a los perros. Un minuto, ¿de acuerdo?"

Las uñas de Hannibal se clavaron brevemente en su nuca. "Si debes."

"Menos de un minuto."

Will abrió la puerta y se sintió abrumado brevemente por una marea de afecto peludo. Miró hacia el sofá y vio a Hannibal mirándolo una vez más. Pensó que era gracioso que hubiera asumido que Jackson no sería capaz de manejar su vida tan simple, pero nunca se le había ocurrido pensar lo mismo de Hannibal.

Cuando los perros se acomodaron en sus camas o en el suelo o, con su optimismo habitual, en la cocina, Will volvió a pararse junto al sofá. Presionó la pierna contra la rodilla de Hannibal y miró las manos de Hannibal cruzadas en su regazo.

"¿Seguiremos donde lo dejamos o los perros mataron el ánimo?"

Hannibal le tocó la parte exterior del muslo y luego le rodeó el codo con una mano y jaló suavemente. Will se dejó caer sobre una rodilla en el sofá, con las manos apoyadas en el respaldo, balanceándose sobre Hannibal mientras se inclinaba lo suficiente para besarlo.

Las manos de Hannibal se posaron en su cintura, debajo de la chaqueta del traje. Will sintió sus contornos precisos, una presión cálida y constante a través del grueso algodón de su camisa. Besó a Hannibal con más fuerza, más profundo, tiró un poco de su cabello para que echara la cabeza hacia atrás, y fue recompensado con el leve apretón de dedos contra sus costados.

Will se movió hasta que pudo poner su otra rodilla en el sofá y sentarse a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Hannibal. Respiró hondo al sentir todo ese músculo duro.

"Dios, debes ser hermoso desnudo," dijo. Hannibal se quedó en silencio debajo de él, y Will besó la comisura de la boca. "No estoy sugiriendo nada para esta noche. Esto esta bien. Esto es genial."

"Está perfectamente bien. Realmente no hay razón para ser tan... cuidadoso."

Will se reclinó y observó el pequeño ceño fruncido que tenía Hannibal, la forma en que su mano se cernía sobre la cadera de Will durante medio segundo antes de tocar.

"Parece que debería tener cuidado contigo. Lo siento."

Hannibal ahuecó su mano alrededor del cuello de Will y deslizó su pulgar sobre su labio inferior. "Me inquietas de vez en cuando," dijo.

"Definitivamente no eres el único."

"¿Te preocupa que lo veas con demasiada claridad?"

"¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?"

"Quizás me preocupa que no me veas con la suficiente claridad."

"Seguiré intentándolo hasta que lo haga bien."

Hannibal se inclinó esta vez hacia él, con ojos ya cerrados. Will tuvo un segundo para grabar eso en su mente, la curva de pestañas a través de su piel, el movimiento de su garganta mientras tragaba, su boca buscando. Will le mordió suavemente el labio inferior y lo chupó, tomó su rostro con ambas manos e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza para besar su mejilla y sentir el roce de su barba incipiente en sus labios. Quería preguntar con qué frecuencia tenía que afeitarse, quería preguntar un millón de cosas.

En cambio, presionó sus labios debajo de la mandíbula de Hannibal y lamió y chupó hasta que Hannibal agarró la parte de atrás de su camisa y dijo su nombre.

"No dejaré una marca," dijo Will. "Lo prometo. Estoy teniendo cuidado, ¿recuerdas?"

Hannibal solo lo apretó con más fuerza. Will volvió a besar su boca, su labio inferior, ahora un poco hinchado. Lo raspó con los dientes y una de las manos de Hannibal cayó a la base de la columna vertebral y luego más abajo, justo por encima de la curva de su trasero. Will sonrió.

Tiró de la chaqueta de Hannibal. "¿Quieres quitarte esto?"

"Tú también, entonces."

"Seguro."

Will se puso de pie para quitarse el suyo y dejar a Hannibal suficiente espacio para salir del suyo. Le gustó la forma en que las manos de Hannibal se quedaron en su cintura hasta que se apartó.

Ver a Hannibal con solo su chaleco le hizo recordar las pocas veces que lo había visto cocinar, le hizo sonreír con un extraño cariño por este extraño hombre que lo miraba como si Will desapareciera si parpadeaba.

Will se sentó a su lado esta vez y dejó que Hannibal lo alcanzara antes de que él mismo hiciera algo. Con las manos en su espalda y su costado, Hannibal tirando de él y lamiendo el hueco de su garganta. Will deslizó un brazo alrededor de la espalda de Hannibal para mantenerlos cerca mientras lo presionaba contra el brazo del sofá.

"Vas a tener pelo de perro por todas partes," dijo, al ver la expresión levemente dolorida de Hannibal.

"No sería un problema si no los dejaras subirse a los muebles," dijo Hannibal, pero las palabras salieron lentamente entre el progreso de su boca hasta el cuello de Will. Dobló una pierna sobre el sofá y dejó que Will se acomodara en el ángulo de sus muslos.

Will pasó la mano por el músculo de allí y hasta la cadera y fue golpeado nuevamente con el conocimiento de cuánto mejor sería esto con menos ropa. Más tarde. Tal vez. Con suerte, pero todavía no quería contar con nada.

Por ahora, metió una mano debajo del chaleco de Hannibal, sintió el movimiento de los músculos a lo largo de su columna y el calor atrapado entre dos capas de tela. Se estiró sobre Hannibal y sintió que su otra pierna se levantaba, de modo que Will quedó atrapado y apretado entre ellas. Le resultaba difícil no mover las caderas hacia abajo y le empezaba a doler la polla. Se concentró en el deslizamiento de los labios de Hannibal sobre su piel. En todo caso, eso lo empeoró.

"Hannibal," dijo, y tenía la intención de continuar con _deberíamos detenernos_ o algo... bueno, algo más realista, ya que no podía imaginar detenerse por completo. De hecho, Hannibal lo besó y deslizó su lengua contra los dientes de Will, y terminar la oración fue imposible.

En cambio, se acercó más, dejó que Hannibal tomara más de su peso, y fue recompensado con ambas manos en su trasero, manteniéndolo allí. Sonrió contra la boca de Hannibal y luego tuvo que alejarse para reír un poco por el sonido molesto que hizo.

"Lo siento," dijo.

Hannibal deslizó su pulgar sobre los labios de Will de nuevo y lo besó alrededor. "No lo sientes en lo más mínimo."

"¿Qué dijo Tomás de Aquino? ¿Ponte en actitud de contrición?"

"Él estaba hablando de orar, como creo que sabes muy bien, y rara vez he visto a alguien menos contrito que usted en este momento."

"¿Sí? ¿Cómo me veo?"

"Insoportablemente complacido contigo mismo."

Will se inclinó para ocultar su sonrisa contra el cuello de Hannibal. "Me siento bastante satisfecho conmigo mismo. Me gusta arruinarte."

Hannibal pasó los dedos por el cabello de Will y los pasó hacia arriba hasta que Will supo que su cabello estaría en ángulos extraños. Will le mordió suavemente la oreja. Hannibal estiró un rizo lejos de su cabeza.

"Necesitas un corte de pelo," dijo.

Will dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Hannibal y se rió. "No es en lo que esperaba que estuvieras concentrado en este momento, pero está bien."

Hannibal se movió hasta que Will pudo sentir la dura línea de su polla presionada contra su estómago. "No es lo único en lo que estoy concentrado."

"Joder. Sí." Era tan difícil no tocarlo, no empezar a quitarse capas de ropa hasta que llegara a la piel. Se agarró a los hombros de Hannibal para evitar que sus manos se metieran en problemas y le besó un lado del cuello. "¿Te vas a ir?" él dijo. "No es... no quiero que lo hagas. Pero..."

"¿Si no lo hago?"

"Puedes quedarte con la cama. Los perros no te molestarán."

"¿Estás descartando la posibilidad del sexo por completo?"

"Por esta noche. Sí."

Hannibal guardó silencio durante unos minutos. Sus dedos se deslizaron por el cabello de Will una y otra vez. Will besó su cuello y la parte inferior de su mandíbula.

"Me iré," dijo finalmente Hannibal. Las palabras se deslizaron en un suspiro mientras Will trataba de no chupar demasiado detrás de la oreja. "Tengo un paciente mañana temprano, pero nada después. ¿Puedo verte?"

Will le sonrió . "No sé, ¿me vas a comprar una cafetera decente?"

"Te compraré lo que quieras, Will. Lo que sea".

Había fervor en la forma en que lo dijo y Will le creyó. Cualquier cosa.

"¿Y si alguna vez te pido un coche?, no hablo en serio, ¿de acuerdo? No me compres un coche."

"Sé que has tenido problemas con tu transmisión."

"Está bien, apenas tiene diez años. Lo arreglé."

"Diez años es bastante tiempo para ese tipo de vehículo."

"¿Ahora estás insultando mi coche? Sé que tu Bentley tiene más tiempo."

"Fue hecho para durar. Pocas cosas lo son en estos días."

"Y ahora suenas como mi papá. No te besaré si suenas como mi papá."

"Mis disculpas. Nunca lo volveré a hacer."

"Mejor no."

Hannibal le sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en el brazo del sofá. Will podía ver las finas líneas alrededor de sus ojos y boca y mechones de plata acumulados en su cabello.

"Eres hermoso," dijo Will. Nunca se lo había dicho a un hombre, pero ninguna otra palabra le parecía apropiada.

"Como tú."

Hannibal se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo, y Will pensó que estaría bien con esto, toda la noche.


	11. Chapter 11

Will leía los trabajos de los estudiantes en la sala de espera de la oficina de Hannibal. Podía escuchar el retumbar de voces en el interior, Hannibal y su única consulta del sábado por la mañana. Una puerta se abrió y se cerró, y luego silencio.

Cuando Will miró hacia arriba, Hannibal estaba apoyado en la puerta abierta, mirándolo.

"Buenos días, Will. Por favor, entra."

"Suenas como si estuviera aquí para una consulta."

"¿Son estos trabajos de tus estudiantes?"

"Sí, no los leas. Parte de su gramática te perseguirá por el resto de tu vida."

Hannibal tomó uno de todos modos mientras Will reunía el resto para deslizarlos de nuevo en su maletín. Él frunció el ceño.

"Te lo dije," dijo Will.

"Escribía con más claridad que esto cuando tenía dieciséis años. Y el inglés era mi tercer idioma."

"Para ser justos, no todo el mundo es como tú."

"O tu."

"Simplemente no les importa," dijo Will, mientras seguía a Hannibal a su oficina. "No es lo que fueron a aprender allí."

“¿Y qué están aprendiendo? ¿El funcionamiento de una mente malvada?"

Will puso los ojos en blanco. "Jack nunca debería haberlo llamado así."

"¿No crees en el mal?"

"Como concepto filosófico, tal vez," dijo Will.

"¿No cuando se aplica prácticamente?"

“Prácticamente, no significa nada. No dice nada sobre la persona a la que se lo está aplicando. Te dice más sobre ti."

"¿Crees que todo el mundo tiene la capacidad para tales actos?"

Will caminó bajo el refugio del desván, desde la escalera hasta la estatua del ciervo y viceversa. "¿No es así?" dijo.

"Por supuesto. Si tuviéramos que rendir cuentas por nuestros pensamientos en lugar de nuestras acciones, ninguno de nosotros estaría a salvo. Quizás sea mejor que tan pocas personas obtengan lo que merecen."

"¿Qué te mereces?", preguntó Will.

"Te merezco."

Will se volvió para mirarlo, no del todo, pero lo suficiente como para atrapar la inclinación de su cuerpo contra su escritorio, sus manos extendidas sobre la madera, la cabeza y el torso iluminados por la luz de la ventana.

"¿Estas seguro de eso?"

"Sí, estoy seguro."

"¿Qué hiciste? Debe haber sido bastante malo."

"Lo mismo que hiciste para merecerme."

Will parpadeó y el dibujo de la repisa de la chimenea brilló detrás de sus ojos. El ciervo que Hannibal había matado cuando era niño no era un ciervo.

El cadáver suspendido del árbol todavía tenía una corona de astas, pero el cuerpo era humano. Will vio a la familia de Hannibal asesinada, la casa en llamas, la huida al corazón del bosque. La espera que debe haber seguido y la persecución paciente.

Hannibal en ese árbol junto al arroyo cuando el asesino vino a beber.

"¿Lo llamarías malvado?" Preguntó Will. "¿El hombre que mató a tu familia?"

"Se sintió bien matarlo. Se sintió justo."

Will dio un paso hacia él. "Esa no es una respuesta. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Debes haberlo pensado."

"No estaba en sus cabales, como dicen. Yo tampoco cuando le disparé. La locura es una enfermedad contagiosa."

Will pensó en Garret Jacob Hobbs y en el cálido rocío que le cubría la cara y las manos. "Un patógeno transmitido por la sangre."

"Sí."

Hannibal se quedó con la cabeza inclinada, por una vez sin mirar a Will a los ojos. Tal vez eso hizo que fuera más fácil acercarse, o tal vez fue solo el conocimiento de lo que compartieron. Will puso sus manos en las caderas de Hannibal, debajo de la chaqueta del traje, y sintió el movimiento de huesos y músculos allí con una sensación de posesión.

"¿Alguna vez le dijiste a alguien?" preguntó.

"Te lo dije a ti."

Hannibal seguía sin mirarlo, y eso era tan inusual que a Will le incomodaba. Se inclinó más cerca hasta que sus frentes se tocaron y ninguno de ellos pudo mirar al otro a los ojos. Todo lo que podía ver de Hannibal desde esta distancia era una suave mancha de carne y tela.

De cerca, todavía olía a la casa de Will. Sus perros, la tenue corriente de hollín de la chimenea. "¿No te duchaste esta mañana?" él dijo.

"No. Era más fácil recordar lo de anoche si no lo hacía."

Will lo acercó y le besó el cuello. "No tienes que recordarlo. No hay razón para que no podamos hacerlo de nuevo."

"¿Incluso después de lo que te he dicho? No fue en defensa propia, Will. No quisiera que pensaras eso. Lo estaba cazando. Pobremente, pero con todo mi corazón."

"¿Qué quieres? ¿Mi veredicto?"

"Sí. Un jurado de mis compañeros. O al menos, el único que he conocido."

"Gracias," dijo Will secamente. "Sin embargo, sabes que eres culpable. No necesitas que te diga eso."

"No puedo decir que me arrepienta."

"No lamento haber matado a Hobbs. No espero estarlo."

Hannibal finalmente lo tocó, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó con tanta fuerza que se sintió como un abuso. Amoratando, áspera presión de labios y los dientes de Hannibal en su lengua, su labio, el costado de su mandíbula. Una mano se deslizó desde su cuello, sobre su pecho, y presionó entre sus piernas.

Se balanceó hacia adelante contra él con un gemido bajo en la boca de Hannibal. "Carajo," dijo. "¿Lo haremos aquí?"

"¿No te parece apropiado?"

"Parece que la próxima vez que esté aquí para terapia será bastante incómodo."

"¿Te importa?"

Hannibal frotó su palma lentamente contra la endurecida longitud de su pene y Will negó con la cabeza violentamente.

"No. No me importa. ¿Qué... cómo quieres hacer esto?"

"Déjame," dijo Hannibal, y tiró de la camisa de Will hacia arriba, con una mano sobre la piel desnuda de su estómago y la otra desabrochándole el cinturón y los jeans, tirando de la cremallera hasta que pudo meter la mano. Hannibal empujó su rostro hacia la curva del cuello y el hombro de Will y respiró, lamió y chupó mientras acariciaba la polla de Will.

Durante unos segundos, la intimidad del contacto dejó a Will en silencio. Su mente se entretuvo en encuentros pasados, finales y fracasos, y todo lo que pudo hacer fue meter las manos en la lana de la chaqueta de Hannibal y aguantar.

"Necesito saber que esto es real," dijo, y no podía decir si lo decía literalmente o no. El momento parecía al menos tan improbable como sus visiones de Garret Jacob Hobbs.

"Es tan real como lo puede ser," murmuró Hannibal. "Tú y yo somos más sólidos que las sombras que ves en tus pesadillas o los pálidos reflejos de vidas destrozadas que respiras cuando habitas en las mentes de los demás. Somos más reales juntos que por separado."

Will se apoyó pesadamente contra él y cerró los ojos. Cruzó un brazo sobre la ancha espalda de Hannibal y se estiró para agarrar su hombro. La mano de Hannibal lo movió con firmeza, el ritmo como el latido de un corazón que les pertenecía a ambos.

Su toque era seco y un poco demasiado duro, probablemente como le gustaba a él, y Will tomó nota de eso. Preferiría tener el conocimiento que el estéril movimiento de su propia mano.

"Bésame," dijo y tiró del cabello de Hannibal. Alzó su cabeza con un grito ahogado, los ojos muy abiertos. Will arqueó las cejas. "¿Sí?"

"Más duro," dijo Hannibal.

Will tiró más fuerte, llevó su cabeza hacia atrás y lo besó, y el agarre de Hannibal sobre su polla nunca flaqueó. Las caricias llegaron más rápido y con más fuerza, girando, el pulgar presionando sobre la hendidura hasta que Will casi gruñó con una sensación abrumadora. Jadeó en la boca de Hannibal, le mordió el labio inferior y chupó con fuerza.

Hannibal hizo un ruido suave y se movió para que el muslo de Will estuviera entre sus piernas. Su respiración se estremeció cuando Will tiró de su cabello, y el sonido hizo que la polla de Will palpitara.

"Hazlo," dijo. "Vamos, córrete. Hazlo conmigo. Estoy cerca, ¿y tú?"

Hannibal asintió con la cabeza y empujó sus caderas contra el muslo de Will, con movimientos frenéticos y espasmódicos en contrapunto a su mano. Hablaban una y otra vez, los labios apenas separados para formar palabras, siempre húmedos, siempre sin aliento.

"Sabía que esto sería bueno, eres tan bueno..."

"No puedes entender cuánto-"

"Carajo, Hannibal..."

"Cuánto te he deseado."

"Entiendo."

"He pensado en ti..."

"Lo sé. A veces siento que no puedo pensar en nada más."

Will empujó una mano por la parte de atrás de los pantalones de Hannibal y ahuecó su trasero, instándolo a acercarse, más rápido, más fuerte. Le jaló el pelo y le mordió la garganta, y sintió que Hannibal se ponía rígido cuando se corrió.

"Dios, Will." Su voz era espesa y lenta, pero siguió tirando el pene de Will con más fuerza hasta que sus dientes rechinaron y se comenzó a sentirse como demasiado, demasiado áspero, casi ardiente, y luego Will también se estaba corriendo. Apretó a Hannibal con fuerza contra él.

Los brazos de Hannibal lo rodearon, apretando. Se aferraron el uno al otro con el aroma del sexo a su alrededor, semen secándose en sus ropas, el tic tac silencioso de un reloj de fondo.

"¿Estás bien?" Will dijo. El agarre de Hannibal sobre él no cedía.

"Sí, por supuesto," dijo Hannibal. Lo soltó, pero no de inmediato. Por etapas, sus dedos se demoran en una caricia en la nuca de Will. Se acercó de nuevo en el último segundo para un beso más antes de inclinarse hacia atrás y esperar a que Will se alejara.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el pequeño baño adjunto a la sala de espera de Hannibal. Encerrados juntos en el espacio, Will se preguntó si debería haber dejado entrar a Hannibal solo primero.

La parte delantera de los pantalones de Hannibal estaba manchada. Se miró en el espejo con disgusto.

"¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte?" Will dijo. No estaba tan mal él mismo. La mayor parte del lío había terminado en manos de Hannibal. Y un poco en la parte de atrás de la camisa de Will por el fuerte abrazo que se dieron después, pero no lo suficiente como para que se notara una vez que se limpiara.

"Tengo una muda de ropa en una bolsa en mi auto," dijo Hannibal. "Las llaves están en mi escritorio. ¿Si puedes?"

"Sí seguro."

Will fue, esperando una bolsa deportiva o tal vez algo recién salido de la tintorería. En su lugar, encontró una maleta completamente llena en el maletero, artículos de tocador y ropa interior incluidos, suéter, camisa, pantalones casuales (para Hannibal).

"¿Estabas planeando un escape?" dijo cuando la subió.

"Estaba pensando en quedarme contigo anoche," dijo Hannibal. Se había quitado los pantalones y la ropa interior, y Will se esforzó por no mirar demasiado obviamente su polla.

"Oh," dijo Will. Sonó más suavemente de lo que él pretendía. Algo sobre Hannibal pensando tan cuidadosamente sobre su... cita. Debe haber sido una cita. Habían terminado besándose en el sofá. Eso casi definitivamente la convirtió en una cita.

Hannibal se volvió hacia él y le tendió la mano. Will le ofreció la bolsa, pero Hannibal se estiró y tiró de él, acercándolo a su pecho. Will podía sentir su respiración y su corazón.

"¿Estabas enojado cuando lo mataste?" Preguntó Will.

"Estaba enojado después. Por mi falta de habilidad. Mi incapacidad para reducirlo como creía que debería ser reducido. En pedazos."

"¿Te enojas ahora? ¿Alguna vez?"

Hannibal hizo una pausa. "Cuando me permito estarlo."

"¿Feliz, triste, molesto? ¿Caliente?"

"De nuevo, cuando me permito estarlo."

"¿Y ahora mismo?"

"A veces las cosas se escapan. Rara vez. Con resultados impredecibles."

"¿Eso es lo que soy? ¿Un resultado impredecible?"

"¿Te ofendería si dijera que sí?"

"No, no me ofendería." Estaría honrado, tal vez. La idea de que cualquier cosa, y mucho menos él, pudiera atravesar las defensas de Hannibal de esa manera era asombrosa.

Hannibal le besó la frente y dio un paso atrás para vestirse. Cuando terminó, se alisó el cabello hacia atrás y se dio unas palmaditas en la cara con una toalla húmeda.

"Bueno. ¿Nos vamos?" él dijo.

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"A conseguirte una prensa francesa y un abrigo para traje."

"Realmente no necesito un abrigo."

Hannibal le dirigió una mirada divertida. "¿No vas a discutir sobre la prensa francesa?"

"Respeto sus opiniones sobre el café."

"¿Pero no sobre los abrigos?"

"Esos también. Simplemente no me preocupan los abrigos tanto como el café."

"Uno es condición del otro," dijo Hannibal, y lo instó hacia la puerta con un toque en su codo, ligero como si no acabaran de haber tenido sexo desordenado y ligeramente desesperado contra su escritorio. "Ven. Puedes dejar tu coche aquí. Yo conduciré."

Salieron a la acera y Hannibal se volvió para cerrar la puerta.

"Sabes que no tienes que comprarme nada, ¿verdad?" Will dijo. Hannibal le dirigió una mirada tranquila. Si fuera alguien más, Will sospechaba que estaría poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Solo necesito saber," dijo Will. "Tranquilízame, y me callaré."

"Nunca creí que nuestra amistad dependiera de alguna manera de los regalos que te he dado." Él pauso. "Pero creo que te resultaría difícil negar que han tenido un impacto. Que las consecuencias emocionales resultantes nos han unido más estrechamente."

"¿Es por eso que lo hiciste?"

"Me das demasiado crédito. Aunque pueda ser pariente lejano de él, no soy Maquiavelo. Ya te he dicho cuál es mi única motivación."

"Estás emparentado con…" Will negó con la cabeza. "Sabes qué, eso ni siquiera me sorprende. Tu única motivación. Placer estético."

"La bufanda fue un impulso. Me gustó la forma en que se veía en ti, y más que eso, disfruté tu placer con ella. Eres encantador, Will. Más aún cuando te encoges de hombros ante el peso del mundo por un momento o dos."

"Maldita sea," murmuró Will, y agachó la cabeza. "No puedes decir cosas así."

"Creo que puedo, ahora. Es casi un requisito, ¿no?"

"Estás haciendo suposiciones."

La respuesta de Hannibal llegó una fracción de segundo tarde. "Me disculpo," dijo.

Will lo miró. Hannibal le hizo un gesto hacia adelante, hacia la acera y hacia el coche. No lo tocó, ni siquiera un roce de dedos contra la espalda de Will. En algún momento, eso se había vuelto inusual.

Cuando se detuvieron frente al coche, Will agarró a Hannibal del brazo antes de que pudiera ir al lado del conductor. "No debería haber dicho eso."

“No era más que la verdad. Estaba haciendo suposiciones."

"Hazlo. Quiero que lo hagas. Fue una estupidez decirlo. Lo siento."

"Te preocupas demasiado por mí, Will."

"Creo que no me preocupo lo suficiente. Creo que la mayoría de la gente no se preocupa lo suficiente por ti."

Hannibal le lanzó una mirada indescifrable. “Quizás eso sea cierto, aunque no necesariamente en la forma en que tú crees. En cualquier caso, no estoy molesto."

“Por lo general, es mejor recordarle a la gente que no se acerque demasiado. No es aplicable en tu caso."

"¿No?"

Will se encogió de hombros y lo dejó ir. "Es un poco tarde para eso."

"Sí. Supongo que sí. Para ambos."

Hannibal abrió la puerta de Will primero y la mantuvo abierta para él, con la mano en su codo mientras lo ayudaba a entrar.


	12. Chapter 12

La tienda estaba después de un tramo de escaleras. El vidrio esmerilado proyectaba el interior hasta que entraron. Había percheros de abrigos contra la pared izquierda, y en la derecha había una selección de zapatos y algunas bolsas. La mitad izquierda de la habitación estaba pintada de blanco, la mitad izquierda de un rojo cereza oscuro, incluido el piso.

"Comparten la tienda," dijo Hannibal.

Dos caballeros mayores salieron de la parte de atrás para recibirlos, ambos vestidos con trajes a cuadros como cualquier cosa que Will había visto a Hannibal usar. Uno llevaba un clavel blanco en el ojal, el otro una rosa rojo cereza.

"Algo formal," estaba diciendo Hannibal. "Algo que se pueda usar con un esmoquin, pero no negro. Nada demasiado duro."

"¿Y zapatos?" preguntó el hombre de la mitad roja de la habitación.

"Sí, por supuesto. Lo discutiremos."

"No dijiste nada sobre zapatos," dijo Will.

"¿Vas a objetar?"

Will miró hacia otro lado, a través de la ventana de vidrio esmerilado hacia las formas borrosas en la calle más allá. "Creo que sabes que no lo haré."

Hannibal le puso una mano en la cintura y Will estuvo a punto de saltar. "No quisiera asumirlo," dijo Hannibal.

"¿Por qué necesito algo que pueda usar con un esmoquin?"

"Porque le pedí a Suzanne que te hiciera uno."

"No querías asumir, ¿eh?"

"No estoy asumiendo que lo usarás para mí. Solo tengo esperanzas."

"No tengo ningún lugar donde ponerme un esmoquin."

"Esperaba que me acompañaras a la ópera."

Will lo miró. "He visto fotos tuyas en la ópera. En los periódicos."

Hannibal arqueó las cejas. "¿Lees la sección de sociedad?"

"Price lee la sección de sociedad. Él y Zeller juegan una especie de bingo con los relojes. Le hiciste ganar cinco dólares una vez."

"Ya veo." Hannibal parecía divertido. "¿Y qué tienen esas fotos que te hacen recelar de ir conmigo?"

"Tienes amigos allí. Siempre estás hablando con alguien."

"Conocidos."

"Como sea. Dudo que nos llevemos bien."

Hannibal apoyó la mano en la nuca de Will. "¿Es esta tu aversión habitual hacia la sociedad de los demás, o algo completamente diferente? ¿Quieres ser mi pequeño y sucio secreto, Will? ¿Algo que se debe ocultar a los demás y apreciar en privado?"

"Jesús, no." Will cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia el toque. No pudo evitarlo.

"Estoy sorprendido. Hasta ahora, parecías más que dispuesto a ser mostrado al mundo."

Will luchó por no presionar su rostro contra el abrigo de Hannibal y esconderse. Habría sido bastante malo si estuvieran solos, pero era una tienda pequeña. El Sr. Red y el Sr. White apenas podían evitar escuchar.

"No es así," dijo, aunque sabía que era casi exactamente así. “Sabes cómo me pongo. No quiero hacerte quedar mal."

"Will," dijo Hannibal en voz baja. "Nunca lo harías. Sería un honor tenerte conmigo. Siempre lo es."

"¿Como qué? ¿Tu adorno?" Hizo una mueca. "¿Ves? Así es como sería. Diré algo incorrecto. Siempre lo hago."

"Cualquier opinión que puedan formar de ti pesará en mi mente más ligeramente que la opinión que ellos tengan de mí. Cualquier cosa que digas, hagas lo que hagas, estaría orgulloso de que me vieran contigo. Y no necesitas hablar con ellos si no quieres."

"Tienes que dejar de sonar tan sincero," murmuró Will.

"Me temo que no lo puedo evitar. ¿Vendrás?"

"Ni siquiera me gusta la ópera."

Hannibal sonrió. "Supongo que has estado demasiadas."

Una. Y media, si contaba la vez donde se había ido en el intermedio. Will suspiró. "Sí, está bien. Iré. Intentaré ser educado con tus amigos. Conocidos."

"Estoy seguro de que lo harás. Ahora, veamos lo del abrigo."

*

Más tarde, en casa, Will terminó de calificar trabajos y sacó a los perros a una llovizna ligera que se adhería en gotas a su cabello y al de ellos.

Caminó hasta que se le acumuló agua lo suficiente para humedecer su chaqueta y pegarle el cabello a la frente. Los perros se sacudían como si hubieran estado nadando. Cogió una pequeña astilla de un cráneo de conejo roto y una pequeña piedra brillante. Era demasiado fácil imaginarse a Hannibal caminando a su lado.

De vuelta en la casa, los perros se amontonaron frente a la chimenea y esperaron a que encendiera el calentador. Los vio acomodarse en el resplandor naranja, curvados de la nariz a la cola, la cabeza de Wanda en el lomo de Lizzie.

Agarró una toalla para él y se la pasó por el pelo. Se quitó la ropa mojada y dejó secar las botas y los calcetines junto al radiador. La casa se sentía más grande de lo habitual.

Sacó la basura para que la recogieran por la mañana. Había que barrer el suelo, y lo hizo, metiendo montones sueltos de pelo de perro en un recogedor y luego en la basura.

"No estoy acostumbrado a extrañar a la gente," dijo en voz alta, aparentemente a los perros, aunque sabía que no estaban escuchando. Winston levantó una oreja hacia atrás, levantó la cabeza y luego volvió a dejarse caer. Will sonrió. "Gracias por intentarlo," dijo.

Se puso unos pantalones de chándal y el abrigo de Hannibal, el primero. El suave vellón todavía se sentía bien contra su piel.

La cama crujió cuando se dejó caer sobre ella.  _La entomología del pescador de moscas_ estaba en su mesita de noche y la abrió al azar. Las ilustraciones sobre el papel de color crema resaltaban vívidamente trazos, casi luminiscentes. Casi sintió que debería usar guantes.

Los otros regalos de Hannibal no habían inspirado la misma reverencia. Dejó que el libro descansara boca abajo sobre su estómago y recordó estar acostado aquí, extendido en la cama, con la mano en su polla. Fantasía y realidad. Quizás, a veces, la realidad era mejor.

Cogió su teléfono y marcó el número de Hannibal.

"Will. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"¿Estás ocupado?"

"Estoy investigando para un artículo. No es nada que no pueda ser interrumpido."

"¿Quieres ser interrumpan?"

Hannibal hizo una pausa. Will escuchó el sonido de un papel deslizándose contra el papel, tal vez un separador para después. "Estoy dispuesto a ser distraído," dijo Hannibal.

"Estoy en mi cama, pensando en ti," dijo Will. "Solo para que sepas qué tipo de distracción te estoy ofreciendo."

"Suenas como si pensaras que ese podría ser el problema para mí."

"No creo que hayas tenido la intención de que esto fuera sexual," dijo Will. "¿Quieres decirme que estoy equivocado?"

"No, equivocado no," dijo Hannibal lentamente. “Pero sería igualmente falso decir que tenía intenciones en la dirección opuesta. Como dije antes, no estaba siguiendo un plan."

"¿Te arrepientes de que esto es donde hemos llegado? No tiene por qué ser así."

"No me arrepiento, no. Sorprendido, tal vez. Para ser honesto, mi experiencia sexual hasta este momento ha sido algo menos que fascinante."

“¿Qué pasó con tu larga lista de experimentación? No, déjame adivinar. Intentaste todo lo que se te ocurrió, pero la mecánica no compensó la falta de participación mental."

"¿Es esto simplemente un diagnóstico astuto, Dr. Graham, o debo inferir que su experiencia ha sido similar?"

"Puede ser difícil entenderlo cuando tu cerebro va en diez direcciones diferentes a la vez."

"Me siento mucho más presente contigo."

"Supongo que no mienten cuando dicen que con quién lo estás haciendo es más importante que lo que estás haciendo."

"¿Y qué estamos haciendo, Will?"

"¿Dónde estás?"

“En mi estudio. ¿Debería estar en otro lugar?"

"Sólo si tú quieres." Will se pasó una mano por los ojos y sonrió. "Nunca he hecho esto antes. ¿Y tú?"

“En cierto modo, sí. Una o dos veces."

"¿Cómo tienes sexo telefónico en cierto modo?"

"No me llamó la atención. Le di las respuestas necesarias a mi pareja y seguí con lo que estaba haciendo."

Will se rió, más fuerte de lo que pretendía. “Esa es una estrategia de cabrones. No lo intentes conmigo. Lo sabré."

"Creo que lo sabrías, sí". Hannibal pausa. "Estoy, por el momento, bastante interesado."

"¿Sí? ¿Qué tan interesado? Will deslizó una mano entre sus piernas para ahuecar su polla.

“Suficiente para que suba las escaleras. Creo que un par de pantalones arruinados por día es suficiente."

"Dios, te veías tan sexy," dijo Will. "Lo siento, sé que odiaste el desastre, pero Dios mío, Hannibal. Quiero ver eso de nuevo."

Una pausa desde el otro extremo de la línea y una inhalación apenas audible. "Eso podría arreglarse."

"¿Ahora?"

"¿De verdad quieres esperar lo suficiente para conducir hasta aquí?"

"No, quiero que me envíes una foto."

La pausa fue más larga esta vez. "¿De qué, específicamente?"

Will tragó. No podía creer que realmente fuera a decirlo. "De ti sentado en tu escritorio con tu mano alrededor de tu polla."

"Will," dijo Hannibal con calma. "Esa es una de las cosas más espantosas que alguien me ha dicho."

"Lo sé. Lo vas a hacer de todos modos," dijo, con una confianza que no sentía.

"¿Lo crees?"

"Sí. Porque quiero que lo hagas. Y quieres darme lo que quiero."

Estaba en lo correcto. Sabía que tenía razón, pero la pausa antes de que Hannibal hablara de nuevo hizo que su pulso latiera demasiado fuerte en sus oídos.

"Dame un momento."

Will contuvo la respiración. Imaginó la escena en el estudio de Hannibal, escuchó el susurro de la tela en movimiento. Se moría por preguntar si Hannibal realmente lo haría. Hacer esto que él consideraba inferior a él, solo porque Will quería que lo hiciera.

Su teléfono sonó con un mensaje de texto. Lo abrió y miró. Era exactamente lo que había pedido: la longitud erecta de la polla de Hannibal, su mano cerrada alrededor de ella, enmarcada por la bragueta desabrochada de sus pantalones azul oscuro. Will tragó y volvió a tragar. Se llevó el teléfono a la oreja lentamente.

"Realmente lo hiciste," dijo, un poco sin aliento, más que duro.

Hannibal exhaló lentamente en el oído de Will. "¿Qué más quieres que haga?" preguntó en voz baja.

Eso golpeó a Will directamente en el estómago. Se metió la mano por los pantalones y se acarició dos veces rápidamente antes de poder reducir la velocidad.

“Empújalos hacia abajo alrededor de tu cadera,” dijo. “Pantalones y ropa interior. Tu trasero desnudo en la silla del escritorio."

El clic del teléfono cuando lo bajaron momentáneamente. Movimiento, el crujido de la silla en el estudio de Hannibal, el sonido de la tela deslizándose contra la piel.

"No muy elegante," dijo Hannibal.

"No tiene que ser elegante para que te excites," dijo Will. Tenía los ojos cerrados, toda su atención fija a una hora y más de cincuenta millas de distancia.

"Normalmente ayuda."

"Normalmente. Quítate la corbata y desabrocha tu camisa."

"Bien." Hannibal hizo una pausa. "¿Qué hay de ti?"

“Puedes decirme qué hacer si quieres. En este momento solo estoy mirando."

"¿Puedes verme tan claramente?"

"Sí. ¿Quieres que te diga lo que veo?"

"Sí," dijo Hannibal.

Will pudo oír el susurro de la seda cuando se quitó la corbata, el roce de la mejilla de Hannibal contra el micrófono del teléfono mientras usó ambas manos para desabrocharse los botones.

"Pareces abierto," dijo Will suavemente. "Crudo. Casi desollado. No dejas que nadie te vea así, ¿verdad? Cuando lo haces, siempre es perfecto, porque de lo contrario, ¿qué sentido tiene? Sin ropa, ambos desnudos y tendidos en la cama. Eres demasiado consciente de la imagen que creas para quererla en cualquier otro lugar. ¿Eliges tus sábanas para contrastar con su piel y cabello?"

Hannibal se rió, un poco sin aliento. "Me conoces demasiado bien. Lo he pensado en términos de pintar un cuadro."

“Una pintura al óleo. El contraste. La forma en que cae la luz. ¿Tienes una hora favorita del día?"

"Al final de la tarde. El ángulo del sol a través de la ventana del dormitorio es ideal. Es una de las razones por las que compré la casa. He pensado en pedirte que subas las escaleras con algún pretexto antes de la cena. Te verías como un Vermeer."

"Puedes tenerme allí cuando quieras ahora."

"¿Puedo?" Hannibal murmuró. "¿Para arreglarlo como quiera?"

"Sí."

"Quizás no del todo desnudo." El tono de Hannibal era reflexivo, casi soñador. "Creo que podría encontrar algunas decoraciones apropiadas para ti."

"¿Como qué?"

“Depende de la impresión deseada, por supuesto. Esa camisa blanca, desabotonada, con las mancuernillas tal vez."

Will se aclaró la garganta. “Sí, puede que eso ya haya sucedido. Sin embargo, la iluminación aquí probablemente no sea tan buena."

"¿En serio?," dijo Hannibal lentamente. "¿Y qué otro uso le has estado haciendo a mis regalos?"

“Uh. El abrigo, el marrón. La primera noche que lo tuve, yo... Ya sabes."

"Elabora."

"Lo usé desnudo por un rato." El tragó. "Me corrí frente al espejo usándolo."

"¿En qué pensaste mientras lo hacías?" Preguntó Hannibal, ahora afilado y concentrado. Will escuchó el crujido de su silla y el eco añadido cuando cambió al altavoz. El leve y rítmico deslizamiento de piel sobre piel.

"En ti, las dos veces," dijo apresuradamente. “Yo... Dios, ¿de verdad quieres escuchar esto? Es bastante cliché. Mis fantasías no son tan originales."

“Quiero escuchar cada palabra, Will. No dejes nada fuera."

“Usé uno de los guantes. Me preguntaba si… si podrías olerlo en el cuero. Cuando fuera a mi próxima cita." Se mordió el labio con fuerza, los ojos tan apretados que los colores nadaban en la oscuridad detrás de sus párpados. "¿Podría hacerlo?"

"Es posible. Ahora no. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Pero poco después de que lo hicieras, es probable. ¿Qué imaginaste que haría?"

Will se rió, un poco tembloroso. "No llegué tan lejos. Eso fue todo lo que necesité."

"¿Te estás tocando, Will?"

"Sí, ¿y tú?"

"Sí. Sigue hablando. Cuéntame sobre la segunda vez."

"La camisa. La había estado usando. Para cocinar la cena. Y después, cuando te estaba enviando un mensaje de texto. Dijiste que había estado exhibiéndome a mí mismo."

"Y tú dijiste que yo era el que te estaba exhibiendo."

Will apretó los dientes, pero de todos modos se le escapó un pequeño sonido necesitado.

"Te gusta ese pensamiento," dijo Hannibal. "No es de extrañar que estés tan ansioso por dejar que te acueste en mi cama como una escultura viviente. Te prometo que también disfrutarás de la ópera. Si no es la música, entonces el intermedio. Solo necesitas colgarte de mi brazo y sonreír. Encantarás a todos sin decir una palabra."

"Hannibal, carajo..." Respiró hondo, con la cara ardiendo mientras se bajaba los pantalones y comenzaba a acariciar su polla en serio.

"Te sonrojas tan hermosamente cuando consigo ponerte nervioso. Estoy bastante seguro de que la sociedad de Baltimore lo encontrará tan asombroso como yo."

"No," dijo Will, pero no estaba seguro de si lo decía en serio.

"Y después, cuando te lleve a casa, ¿entonces qué?"

“Lo estaba imaginando en tu oficina. Me quitarías todo, me lo quitarías, porque podrías. No es mío, es tuyo, todo lo que tendría te pertenecería."

"Y tendrías que trabajar para recuperarlo."

"Sí,", Will jadeó. “Ese… Ese era el pensamiento. Sí."

"¿Qué te pedía hacer?"

"Chuparte". Will apretó su polla, deslizó su pulgar sobre la cabeza, empapada de líquido. "Esa no fue la primera vez que lo pensé."

"Cuando te ofrecí la oportunidad de ganarte el libro, en lugar de tomarlo como un regalo."

"Sí. Fue lo primero que me vino a la mente. Nunca pensé que realmente quisieras algo así. De mi."

"¿Lo habrías hecho?"

"No lo sé. Tal vez. Puede que sí. No me habría sorprendido si me lo pidieras."

“Nunca se me ocurrió pedírtelo,” dijo Hannibal. "No pensaba en ti de esa manera todavía."

"¿Cuando empezaste?"

"El abrigo. Cuando me dejas tocarte. No es propio de ti dejar que nadie sea tan libre con tu cuerpo."

“Sentí que me iba a salir de mi piel. No sabía qué hacer. Ni siquiera estaba pensando en sexo, pero tú... Tocándome. En todas partes. Tus manos en todas partes. No podía pensar."

"Sólo lo hice para comprobar el ajuste."

"Mentiroso," dijo Will.

“No tienes idea de cómo te veías. Habría sido necesario alguien con mucho más autocontrol para resistirse. Tan desprotegido."

"Vulnerable," sugirió Will, y escuchó el suspiro de Hannibal. "Y tan malditamente confundido. Te hubiera dejado salirte con la tuya con casi cualquier cosa ese día."

"Will," dijo Hannibal, casi un gemido.

"Inocente," dijo Will, viéndose a sí mismo a través de los ojos de Hannibal. "Solo esperando ser mimado."

Escuchó unas pocas respiraciones agudas desde el otro extremo de la línea, pero no más palabras. Aceleró sus caricias y echó la cabeza hacia atrás contra la almohada, agarrando el teléfono con fuerza en una mano. Dejó que Hannibal lo oyera mientras se corría.

"Bueno," dijo Hannibal, después de un minuto o dos de nada más que la intimidad del aliento suave y piel enfriándose lentamente. "Eres más franco de lo que es común en mi experiencia con relaciones. Incluso en el sexo."

“La honestidad es más fácil. Prefiero estar solo que descubrir qué obstáculos se supone que debo brincar para lograr que alguien se quede."

"¿Y tu soledad ha sido satisfactoria?"

"Ha sido lo que pude tener." Hizo una pausa por un segundo y miró fijamente su techo agrietado. "Esto es mejor."

"Sí," dijo Hannibal en voz baja. "Yo también lo creo."


	13. Chapter 13

Al día siguiente, la oficina de campo de Santa Fe encontró otro conjunto de cadáveres en Nuevo México. Will recibió una llamada de Jack después de su segunda clase. Cuando colgó, llamó a Hannibal.

"Voy a salir de la ciudad. Nuevo México otra vez,” dijo.

"¿El mismo asesino?"

“Eso es lo que quieren saber. Enterrados vivos de nuevo, pero esta vez dos cuerpos por ataúd."

"¿Tuvieron más éxito en liberarse?"

"No parece que lo hayan intentado tanto. Jack dice que todos murieron abrazados."

Hannibal hizo una pausa. “Supongo que uno se aferrará a cualquier cosa en esas circunstancias. Incluso algún extraño en su tumba."

"No eran extraños al final."

"El deseo de ser conocido es universal."

"Sí." Will respiró hondo y se recargó contra su escritorio en el aula vacía. "Como sea. Supongo que te veré cuando vuelva."

"¿Puedo llevarte al aeropuerto?"

Will ni siquiera lo dudó. "Sí. Estoy en Quantico. Te pondré en la lista de entrada."

"Te veré en breve."

Cogió su bolso de su coche y se acomodó para mirar el archivo de Nuevo México. Hannibal tuvo que decir su nombre dos veces, al menos, antes de que levantara la vista.

"Hola," dijo. La sonrisa que pudo sentir estirando su boca era incontenible.

Hannibal se apoyó en el borde de su escritorio y lo miró. "¿Tus estudiantes apreciaron tus esfuerzos de vestimenta hoy?"

"Oh. Uh." Se había probado la camisa azul acero con una de sus propias chaquetas, más por un deseo juvenil de llevar algo de Hannibal cerca de su piel que por cualquier intento de moda. "No es terrible, ¿verdad?"

"De ningún modo. Pero creo que podemos mejorarlo cuando regreses." Pausó. "¿Cuándo es tu vuelo?"

"Probablemente tenemos unos diez minutos."

"¿Para qué, precisamente?"

Will se puso de pie y lo besó una vez, con las manos en su cintura.

"La puerta está abierta," dijo Hannibal, aunque no parecía particularmente preocupado por eso.

“Nadie viene aquí a menos que sea necesario. Se rumorea que me como a los aprendices que me hablan fuera del horario de oficina."

"¿Lo haces?"

"Solo aquellos que no conocen la diferencia entre casa y caza."

Will cerró el pequeño espacio entre ellos y lo besó de nuevo. Apoyó los antebrazos en los hombros de Hannibal, no lo agarró, no lo acercó más. Hizo todo lo posible para mantenerlo tranquilo.

"¿Volverás a tiempo para la ópera?" Hannibal dijo, y luego no esperó una respuesta. Tiró de Will con fuerza con una mano en su trasero y otra agarrando la parte de atrás de su chaqueta.

"Tú nunca... Carajo." Los siguientes minutos fueron todo los labios y la lengua de Hannibal deslizándose contra los suyos, húmedos y calientes, y la mano de Hannibal subiendo por la parte de atrás de su camisa. Se las arregló para retroceder una pulgada, lo suficiente para hablar, aunque no lo suficiente para pensar. "Nunca dijiste cuándo era."

"Próximo fin de semana."

"Dudo que tarde más que..." Los dientes de Hannibal rasparon la curva de su mandíbula y Will tragó duro. "Un... uno o dos días. Incluso debería programar mi cita el jueves."

“Durante la cual hablaremos del caso y de tu paisaje interior y no haremos nada malo con el mobiliario de mi oficina.”

"¿Es esto una venganza por abusar de tu escritorio?"

"No." Hannibal ahuecó sus manos alrededor de la cara de Will. Acarició con el pulgar la mandíbula de Will y la línea de su cuello. "Esto es... Esto es absurdo".

“Escuché que así es como se suponía que era la escuela secundaria,” ofreció Will.

"El sorprendente descubrimiento de que alguien más comparte tu tipo particular de oscuridad."

“Y el deseo constante de besarnos por eso. Ni siquiera tenemos la excusa de las hormonas alborotadas."

"Y tienes que tomar un avión."

Will dio un paso atrás. Quería un beso más, pero no sería solo uno más. Absurdo era absolutamente la palabra correcta.

"Tu corbata," dijo Hannibal. Extendió la mano para enderezar el nudo y apretarlo.

"Me la voy a quitar de todos modos."

"¿Por qué te la quitarías?"

"¿Porque la clase terminó y ya no tengo que parecer un profesor?"

"Todavía eres un profesional. No hay razón para no verse como uno."

“Si no verme como uno pudiera evitar que Jack me arrastrara por todo el país para estrechar la mano de recién fallecidos, usaría una bolsa de basura y nada más. Tal como son las cosas, usaré lo que quiera y no me gustan las corbatas."

"Me gustan en ti."

Will cerró los ojos brevemente. "La usaré hasta que me dejes en el aeropuerto. Ni siquiera puedo creer que acabo de decir eso."

Hannibal sonrió y mantuvo la mano en el nudo, con un dedo sobre la garganta de Will. “Aprecio el compromiso. Soy consciente de que no es algo natural para ti."

"¿Y para ti sí?"

"Soy un hombre eminentemente razonable en todos los aspectos."

Will resopló. "Seguro."

"¿Will?" La voz de Beverly llegó desde la puerta. "Solo vine a ver si quieres compartir auto para ir al aeropuerto."

Ella miró entre los dos. Hannibal no retrocedió ni un centímetro.

"No, yo- estoy bien. Gracias,” dijo Will.

"Uh huh. Está bien, nos vemos allá." Se despidió alegremente y se fue.

"¿Nadie viene aquí?"

Will suspiró. "Al menos no fue Jack."

"En efecto. En cualquier caso, deberíamos irnos, ¿no es así?"

"Sí. Será mejor que terminemos de una vez."

*

Will estaba sobre la primera tumba abierta. Dos cuerpos yacían adentro, entrelazados hasta el punto en que separarlos visualmente debajo del cuello se volvió difícil. Piernas enredadas, brazos alrededor de la espalda, manos juntas o en la ropa o cabello. Frentes juntas. Dio tres pasos hasta el siguiente ataúd. La pareja de adentro había muerto en un beso.

Quizás se quedó mirándolo más de lo habitual. Una mano en su hombro lo hizo reaccionar.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Beverly.

"Estoy bien."

"¿Qué piensas?"

"Creo que está aquí," dijo Will.

"¿Acechando? ¿Es policía?"

"No. Creo que es uno de los cuerpos. Se cansó de estar solo."

Un latido de silencio. "Es una forma increíble de conseguir una cita," dijo.

"Hannibal lo llamó un miedo primordial. Estar solo en la oscuridad sin esperanza de escapar. Creo que así fue toda la vida de este hombre."

Ella se movió a su lado y juntó las manos en la espalda. "Entonces. Hannibal."

Él suspiró. "Gracias por no mencionarlo en el avión con Jack sentado entre nosotros."

"Soy tú bro," estuvo de acuerdo. "¿No es tu psiquiatra?"

“No en ninguna capacidad oficial. Hablamos, eso es todo. Por lo general, hablamos de casos."

"No en la cama, espero."

"Ja, ja."

"Te gusta."

"Sí."

“¿Te dio esa camisa? No parece tuya."

"Oh." No había pensado que vería a nadie más que a sus estudiantes hoy. "Es... Sí. Tiene ideas sobre ese tipo de cosas."

"Lo noté. La combinación de cuadros y paisley lo delata."

Will hizo un chequeo mental de lo que Hannibal había estado usando en el salón de clases antes. "Eso fue bastante moderado para él."

"Guau. Will Graham, sonriendo en la escena del crimen. Realmente te gusta."

"¿Podemos dejar de hablar de esto ahora?"

Ella le dio una palmada en el hombro. "Espero que funcione," dijo, y lo dejó solo sobre la tumba, mirando los dos rostros extrañamente pacíficos, con los ojos cerrados como si estuvieran dormidos.

*

Cuando Will llegó a casa de Nuevo México, encontró un esmoquin colgado en su armario. Naturalmente. No esperaba la caja en su cama.

Brillante y gris oscuro, la parte superior estaba adornada con un escudo en oro. Sin nombre de tienda. Levantó la tapa y la dejó a un lado. Papel de seda de color crema y una cinta dorada aseguraban el contenido. La desató, desdobló y profundizó en su interior.

La primera capa eran calcetines. Varios colores, principalmente oscuros y, a los ojos de Will, poco llamativos. Probablemente sea difícil comprar calcetines de lujo.

Los apiló a un lado y destapó la ropa interior. Boxers de una especie de algodón de una suavidad sobrenatural con botones de nácar. Calzoncillos bóxer ajustados en gris y blanco con botones  _dorados_ que inmediatamente sospechó que eran de oro real.

El resto, eran variaciones sobre lo mismo. Los últimos eran calzoncillos negros, extremadamente cortos, en su opinión, con una pretina dorada. Los miró durante unos segundos y luego tomó su teléfono.

_los negros parecen un poco de mal gusto para ti_

_No son para mí._

_ouch_

_Simplemente estaba tratando de ofrecerte una variedad de opciones._

_es un buen rango_

Dejó el teléfono a un lado. Esmoquin, ropa interior, calcetines, zapatos. Todo lo que vistiera esa noche pertenecería a Hannibal. Solo el pensamiento fue suficiente para ponerlo un poco duro.

Su teléfono sonó.

"¿Hola?"

"¿Te los has probado?" Dijo Hannibal.

"No. Solo he mirado. Podría usarlos para nuestra cita. A menos que creas que te distraerá demasiado."

"Creo que hay una buena posibilidad de que me distraiga de todos modos. ¿Encontraste al asesino en Nuevo México?"

"Sí. En uno de sus propios ataúdes. Se enterró a sí mismo con alguien."

Un breve silencio y luego: "¿Cómo?"

Will sonrió brevemente. También se había cuestionado la logística. "Tenía una tabla colocada con piedras y tierra encima y una cuerda para sacar el soporte del interior del ataúd."

“Ingenioso, supongo. ¿Y la otra persona? ¿Alguien que él conocía?"

“No por lo que pudimos ver. El asesino era local. El otro era un turista de Michigan. Nunca había estado en el suroeste hasta dos días antes de su muerte."

"Espero que hayan encontrado consuelo el uno en el otro."

"¿Cuánto consuelo puedes encontrar al acostarte con la muerte?"

“Todos llegamos a la tumba eventualmente. Hacerlo conscientemente es, quizás, una bendición.”

"No estoy seguro de que el Sr. Kimball lo viera de esa manera."

“Nunca podremos saber cómo les parece el mundo a los moribundos. No hasta que nos unamos a ellos."


	14. Chapter 14

Unas horas antes de la ópera, Will miró su rostro en el pequeño espejo empañado del baño. Abrió la puerta para dejar salir el exceso de vapor al pasillo y dejar entrar a algunos perros curiosos. Se arremolinaron alrededor de sus pies. Miró su rastrillo.

Tentador. Estúpidamente tentador disfrazarse y ser alguien diferente por una noche. Como lo había dicho Hannibal, colgarse de su brazo y sonreír a sus amigos. Con la ropa que Hannibal le había comprado, todo. Subsumido, como Venecia, en el mundo de Hannibal.

Cogió su navaja e hizo la primera pasada por su barba incipiente, pensando en la reacción de Hannibal. No tomaría mucho tiempo para que volviera a crecer.

Cuando terminó, se pasó las manos por la cara y sintió una piel suave por primera vez en años. Su reflejo en el espejo parecía escéptico. Más joven.

Era demasiado fácil verse a sí mismo como lo vería Hannibal. El tipo de inocencia que proviene del aislamiento deliberado, una cierta falta de bordes maltrechos y grietas reparadas. Otras personas nunca habían significado tanto para él. Sus heridas eran principalmente autoinfligidas.

Se apartó el pelo de los ojos y fue a vestirse. Hannibal llamó justo cuando terminaba de ponerse las mancuernillas. Abrió la puerta en calcetines y vio la expresión de saludo cordial de Hannibal congelarse en su rostro.

"Todavía no me he puesto los zapatos," dijo Will. Se hizo a un lado y mantuvo la puerta abierta.

Hannibal entró y siguió avanzando hasta que tuvo a Will presionado contra la pared. Ahuecó la mejilla de Will con una mano. "¿Hiciste esto por mí?" preguntó.

"No. Sí. Algo así." Will miró hacia abajo. "Hace que sea más fácil interpretar el papel."

"Nunca te pedí que fueras diferente a lo que eres." Pero Hannibal se inclinó mientras hablaba y arrastró su mejilla contra la de Will, sus labios sobre su mandíbula.

Will se estremeció y le agarró los antebrazos. "Lo sé. Quizás quiero hacerlo."

“Tal vez pienses que será menos probable que te ofendas si descartas tu sentido de ti mismo por la noche. Si te pones en los zapatos de otra persona."

“Tal vez solo pienso que ser tú adorno será más divertido que ser un asesino en serie. Como sea, no me digas que no te gusta."

"Me gusta," dijo Hannibal en voz baja. "No por razones puramente estéticas, me temo."

"Lo sé. Te gusta que me cambié por ti. Incluso si es solo por una noche."

"La mayoría de la gente no apreciaría esa motivación en particular."

"No somos la mayoría de la gente."

"No. No lo somos."

"No es diferente de lo que hago por Jack. Simplemente duele menos."

Hannibal tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó lentamente. Deslizó sus dedos por el cabello de Will y alrededor de la nuca. Will podía sentir el leve escozor de sus uñas y, donde sus cuerpos se encontraban, la línea de su polla.

"Llegaremos tarde," dijo Hannibal.

"Eres el único de nosotros a quien le importa eso."

Hannibal lo soltó con una última presión de labios en su mejilla y una mano rozando su costado y cadera. "Tenemos reservaciones para cenar," dijo.

*

Will no esperaba estar nervioso. No le  _gustaban_ las multitudes ni la nube de sonido y calor que los acompañaba, pero podía lidiar con ellos. Podía lidiar con conocer a extraños y estrechar la mano y los toques no deseados que provenían de demasiadas personas en muy poco espacio. No felizmente, pero podría hacerlo.

Simplemente era más fácil quedarse cerca del lado de Hannibal. Dejarse guiar por una mano en la espalda o el codo, permanecer a salvo dentro de la curva del brazo de Hannibal mientras subían las escaleras hasta su palco.

"¿Estás bien?" Hannibal preguntó mientras encontraban sus asientos.

Will miró el océano de gente que se estrellaba debajo de ellos. Vestidos brillantes y esmoquin negros y algunos trajes oscuros. El destello de joyas, relojes caros y ojos afilados. "Bien," dijo. "¿Por qué?"

Hannibal asintió con la cabeza hacia la mano de Will apretada contra su antebrazo, los dedos clavándose en la tela. Will empezó a soltarse, pero Hannibal puso una mano sobre la suya y lo detuvo.

"Ciertamente no me importa," dijo. "Siempre y cuando estés bien."

“¿Qué hay de tus amigos? ¿Les importaría?"

"Esta no será la primera vez que me vean con un hombre, si eso es lo que quieres decir. Algunos lo desaprobarán, pero la mayoría estarán encantados con la oportunidad de chismes, lo aprueben o no."

Will dejó su mano donde estaba. No sabía cómo explicarse, ni siquiera a sí mismo, la necesidad del contacto. Cercanía. No era como él en absoluto. Estaba acostumbrado a estar solo frente a las olas.

"Estoy bien," dijo.

"No es necesario que lo estés," dijo Hannibal. Observó a Will con una mirada fija e impasible. "¿No es parte de esto relajar la guardia?"

"Resulta que es mucho más fácil cuando estamos solos."

Las luces se atenuaron. El susurro de la tela en movimiento se convirtió en un murmullo sordo. Las voces alrededor, por encima y por debajo de ellos pasaron de un rugido al casi silencioso deslizamiento del agua y la espuma sobre la arena.

Will observó a los artistas avanzar y retroceder en el escenario con una sensación de irrealidad. Algo dentro de él se desató. Sentado allí con Hannibal en la oscuridad, sintió que podría tener otra vida por completo, una hecha de noches como ésta, cenas en la mesa de Hannibal, viajes, un tipo de glamour peculiar al que nunca había aspirado y para el que no se sentía preparado.

Pasó la mano por el brazo de Hannibal, lentamente, más de un minuto entre el movimiento ascendente y el descendente. La música era lo suficientemente agradable, la historia inteligible sin ningún conocimiento previo de su parte. El vestuario y los amplios decorados, los telones de fondo de las cortinas de seda, los cantantes y bailarines con los rostros pintados y un sentido seguro de su propio propósito impulsaron la historia.

Will lo reunió todo alrededor de la periferia de su mente. Con la parte más central e integral de él, observó a Hannibal. Rostro inmóvil y ojos brillantes, labios ocasionalmente húmedos por haber sido presionados juntos en alguna nota sostenida o momento de gran emoción.

Hannibal no reaccionó a su toque quizás por primera vez en su relación. Toda su atención parecía fija en el escenario, subiendo y bajando con la música. Will trazó los huesos en el dorso de su mano. Cuando entrelazó sus dedos, Hannibal se movió para acomodarse al gesto, pero eso fue todo.

No fue hasta el desenlace estrepitoso de una pieza de ópera particularmente operística que la mano de Hannibal se movió en la suya y apretó. Will no lo habría culpado por cerrarse por completo y vivir dentro de la música durante una hora o dos. El apretón de su mano atrajo a Will con él, y parecía milagroso que Hannibal lo quisiera allí.

Will intentó escuchar después de eso, lo intentó con la parte posterior de los muslos, el cuello y los brazos, como si escuchar pasivamente fuera un insulto. Se sintió casi sin aliento cuando llegó el intermedio.

Hannibal se volvió hacia él cuando las luces se encendieron con una expresión inusualmente vaga en su rostro. Miró sus manos unidas con un leve ceño fruncido, pero no se apartó.

"Bueno," dijo. "¿Lo disfrutaste?"

"No lo odié," dijo Will con sinceridad. "Parecía mucho trabajo."

“Supongo que este tipo de música requiere más de quienes la escuchan. Uno debe captar la estructura. Una tarea más difícil que seguir una melodía."

"¿Buscas estructura en todo?"

"¿Tú no? Estructura y forma subyacente. Deseo y consecuencia. Toda la emoción de la que la humanidad es capaz se refina, destila y libera a través de los instrumentos más naturales y flexibles."

"La voz humana".

"En efecto. O, se podría decir, la mente. El talento vocal no es nada sin el peso de la comprensión detrás de él."

Will guardó eso para su posterior disección, junto con el recuerdo de la expresión desprotegida de Hannibal, absorto y ávido mientras escuchaba.

Se dirigieron a un salón privado donde, por supuesto, Hannibal tenía una membresía. El cantinero lo saludó por su nombre y tenía su bebida lista. Pidió para Will, whisky, sin hielo. Con las bebidas en la mano, Hannibal lo guió hasta un rincón relativamente desocupado. Estaban de espaldas a un piano de cola no tripulado, con la tapa levantada y la música puesta, pero muy silencioso.

"¿Alguien lo toca alguna vez?" Preguntó Will.

"De vez en cuando. Una sobreabundancia de ego y alcohol es el factor motivador habitual."

"¿Que hay de ti?"

"¿Estás sugiriendo algo sobre mi ego, Will?"

"Podría decirlo sin rodeos si es lo prefieres."

Una esquina de la boca de Hannibal subió. "No negaré la acusación, pero esta no es la audiencia que preferiría."

"Si estás tratando de convencerlo de que toque," dijo una nueva voz. "No te molestes. Todos lo intentamos y fallamos." El hombre le tendió la mano a Will. "Mark Carson. Trabajo para el senador Deering."

"Will Graham." Will le estrechó la mano e hizo todo lo posible por sonreír.

Carson lo miró, y Will realmente no pudo decir si la chispa de hambre estaba dirigida a él o a su esmoquin. Vio la mirada de Carson dirigirse a su muñeca desnuda. Al parecer, Price no era el único que jugaba al bingo de relojes. Había dejado su propio reloj en su bolso. No quería usar nada que Hannibal no le hubiera dado.

"¿Y qué haces, Will Graham?"

Por un segundo, Will pensó en contárselo. Su trabajo podía cerrar las conversaciones en segundos si lo explicaba con el borde correcto de la amenaza en blanco, y no quería hablar con este hombre.

Por otro lado, no había planeado ser él mismo esta noche.

Sonrió y miró la bebida que tenía en la mano. "No mucho," dijo. "Nada como eso."

"Tonterías," dijo Hannibal. Puso una mano en la espalda de Will y lo acercó a él medio paso. "Will es un maestro."

"Ah, educando el futuro de Estados Unidos."

"Algo así," murmuró Will. Metió la mano en la curva del brazo de Hannibal y se inclinó hacia él, lo suficiente para obtener un ligero contacto desde el hombro hasta la cadera.

Podía sentir la sorpresa de Hannibal como una onda de músculos tensos que rápidamente desapareció de nuevo. Hannibal puso una mano sobre la suya y le dedicó una sonrisa familiar y ausente, como si esto fuera común entre ellos, nada extraordinario.

“Él resta importancia a su talento,” dijo Hannibal.

"Estoy seguro de que es un gran éxito en el aula," dijo Carson. "¿Y tú, Hannibal? ¿Qué has estado haciendo?"

Y eso fue todo. Will fue descartado de la conversación. Gente con dinero y políticos y socialites. Miró a su alrededor y realmente se dio cuenta por primera vez de que nadie aquí lo conocía.

Durante la última década o más, la reputación de Will lo había precedido en una vasta nube de especulaciones y rumores. No solo el peculiar capricho de su imaginación, sino sus publicaciones forenses, el trabajo de consultoría, la monografía sobre la determinación del momento de la muerte por la actividad de los insectos, todavía se consideraban estándar, aunque Mant y Nuorteva lo habían hecho mejor, en su opinión. Las personas que conocía le tenían miedo, o le tenían envidia, o querían utilizarlo. Nadie lo descartaba.

Le gustó. Fue increíblemente fácil beber un sorbo de su whisky y hablar cuando se le hablaba, apoyarse en el toque de Hannibal y sonreírle como si nadie más en la habitación importara. En lo que respecta a Will, nadie más lo hacía. Memorizó nombres y rostros y los archivó, pero ninguno de ellos parecía del todo real.

"¿Lo disfrutas?" Hannibal preguntó en un espacio entre abogados y miembros de la alta sociedad entrantes.

"No está mal," dijo Will.

"No tenía idea de que fueras un actor."

"No es realmente actuar. Es solo... un cambio. Un ángulo diferente."

"Uno que estás disfrutando, creo."

"Casi tanto como tú," dijo Will. Le dio un pequeño apretón al brazo de Hannibal y lo miró a través de sus pestañas, la curva de su boca era demasiado íntima para un entorno tan público. Absurdo, pero valía la pena ver cómo la garganta de Hannibal trabaja brevemente.

"Y ahora creo que estás exagerando," dijo Hannibal.

Will no pudo evitar sonreír. "Tal vez. Todavía lo creerán. Todos en esta sala creen que colgaste la luna en el cielo."

"Aparentemente no todo el mundo," murmuró Hannibal, y Will sofocó una risa detrás de su mano.

"Tu ego no necesita mi ayuda," dijo, y luego otro de los conocidos de Hannibal se les acercó.

A ellos se unió una mujer mayor con un vestido de cuentas y una diadema de plumas. Con las presentaciones completas y con las manos temblorosas, se cruzó de brazos y miró a Will.

"Escuché que eres maestro," dijo.

"Sí, señora."

"¿Qué clase?"

"Ciencias."

"¿Lo disfrutas?"

Will parpadeó. Ella era la única hasta ahora que se había molestado en investigar más allá de lo básico. "Sí, lo hago. Me hace sentir que estoy haciendo algo útil."

"Entonces lo estás haciendo mejor que el noventa y cinco por ciento de las personas en esta sala." Ella sonrió. "¿Y cómo conociste a Hannibal?"

Por un segundo, Will pensó en mentir. Podía inventar cualquier cosa, desde un encuentro en una cafetería hasta alguna ficción inverosímil sobre Hannibal rescatando perros de un edificio en llamas. Vio en ese momento un verdadero anhelo por otra vida, no necesariamente la que se estaba probando esta noche, sino algo más que la pista limitada a la que se había reducido.

Forzó una sonrisa. “Evaluación psicológica obligatoria. Hubo un incidente."

"¿Nada demasiado serio, espero?"

"Un hombre fue asesinado," dijo Hannibal. "Un hecho desafortunado."

"Oh querido. Por supuesto, la escuela quería asegurarse de que todos estuvieran bien. Es bueno que también pensaran en los profesores,” dijo. "Lo siento mucho. Sin embargo, me alegro de que los uniera a ambos. Es un placer tenerte aquí, Will. Y no solo porque hiciste que ganara una apuesta."

"¿Una apuesta?" Dijo Hannibal.

“Alicia estaba convencida de que lo único que te mantenía alejado era el trabajo. Pensé que debía ser algo más que eso, o más bien alguien. Nunca he conocido que dejaras que el trabajo se interpusiera en el camino del arte."

"Me has descubierto," dijo Hannibal amablemente. "Apenas lo convencí de que viniera esta noche."

Will lo miró y se preguntó si era cierto. Habían pasado más tiempo juntos recientemente, pero seguramente Hannibal no se saltaría esto por él. "No tenías que... Habrías venido por tu cuenta, ¿verdad?" dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

Hannibal lo miró con tal calidez que Will pudo sentirlo como un toque. "Eventualmente," dijo.

"¿No te gusta la ópera, Will?" ella preguntó.

"Solo he ido un par de veces antes de esto. Es mejor con Hannibal explicándome las cosas."

"Bueno, no podrías tener un mejor maestro. Él mismo es un músico, aunque supongo que lo sabes. El lacayo del senador Deering dijo que estabas intentando que tocara antes." Se volvió hacia Hannibal. "Supongo que se lo negaste a tu adorable joven tal como nos lo has negado al resto de nosotros."

"El señor Carson entendió mal la situación."

"Dios mío, qué sorpresa. Ese hombre tiene toda la gracia social de un búfalo de agua." Ella miró a Will. "¿Entonces no se lo pediste?"

Will miró hacia abajo y negó con la cabeza rápidamente. "No, no sabía si... no me gustaría pedirle a Hannibal que hiciera algo con lo que se sintiera incómodo."

"Dios mío, ¿no eres precioso? Hannibal, ¿cómo le dices que no?"

"No lo hago." Hannibal apretó ligeramente la mano de Will hasta que miró hacia arriba. "¿Toco para ti, Will?"

"¿Realmente no te importaría?"

"De ningún modo."

"Por favor," dijo Will, y, vergonzosamente, no tuvo que fingir la forma en que sonó un poco sin aliento. Hannibal estaba muy cerca y era muy cálido, y su sonrisa hizo latir el corazón de Will.

"Ven y siéntate conmigo," dijo Hannibal, y lo llevó al banco del piano. “Algo corto, creo. El intermedio terminará pronto."

Will era remotamente consciente de una pequeña multitud reunida a su alrededor, pero la mayor parte de su mente estaba concentrada en memorizar la imagen de los dedos de Hannibal extendidos sobre las teclas del piano, de la seriedad de su rostro y la concentración en sus ojos. Will se preguntó si se veía así cuando abría a alguien en la mesa de operaciones.

La habitación se quedó en silencio después de las primeras notas, solo un zumbido de fondo de charla en las esquinas. Will apenas lo escuchó. La forma y la estructura de la música lo atravesó limpiamente, como una hoja fina y afilada. Lo inmovilizó y lo mantuvo perfectamente quieto hasta que Hannibal terminó. Unos aplausos ligeros estallaron a su alrededor, apenas audibles sobre los fantasmas de las últimas notas.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó.

"Mi propia composición."

"Me sonó familiar."

Hannibal sonrió levemente. "Debería. Lo basé en lo que he llegado a comprender sobre la forma en que funciona tu mente."

La mayoría de las personas que Will conocía, eventualmente, intentaban averiguar cómo hacía lo que hacía. Más de una docena de psiquiatras a lo largo de los años, pero también jefes, amigos y amantes. Lo examinaron hasta que sintió que había perdido partes de sí mismo, clavadas debajo de sus uñas y entre sus dientes.

Y Hannibal hizo esto.

No podía forzar una sola palabra, y no tenía idea de cómo estaba su rostro, pero hizo que la sonrisa de Hannibal se ampliara un poco más. Tocó la mejilla de Will brevemente y le ofreció la mano mientras se levantaba.

"Ven," dijo. "Creo que es hora de que regresemos a nuestros asientos."

Will caminó en el refugio del brazo de Hannibal y todavía en el hechizo de la música.

“Estaba hecho para el clavecín,” dijo Hannibal. "Te lo tocaré correctamente en casa." Él pausó. "Aunque quizás mañana."

"Definitivamente mañana," dijo Will, aunque no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para insistir en nada. "Hannibal... gracias."

“No hay nada que agradecer. Lo escribí yo mismo. Nunca había planeado tocarlo en compañía.”

Will lo detuvo afuera de la puerta del palco y lo besó. El pasillo estaba casi vacío, pero él lo mantuvo casto y rápido de todos modos. Fue Hannibal quien lo presionó con fuerza contra la pared y tomó su boca y dejó a Will agarrándose de sus hombros.

"Si se va a hablar de nosotros, parece muy educado ofrecer la posibilidad de un escándalo," murmuró Hannibal en su oído.

"No me estoy quejando."

Hannibal lo besó una vez más antes de que abriera el camino hacia su palco. Will no tenía idea de si los habían visto o no. Su enfoque se había reducido, y no era consciente de nada más que el toque de Hannibal en su piel y su sabor persistente en su boca.


	15. Chapter 15

"No sé si estar preocupado o impresionado por tu actuación de esta noche," dijo Hannibal, mientras se alejaban de la acera.

Will lo miró. "Estás impresionado."

"Ciertamente les ha dado algo de qué hablar."

"¿Yo? Tú eres el que les deja pensar que te tengo comiendo de la palma de mi mano."

"Mi actuación no fue más exagerada que la tuya."

"Esa cosa que tocaste para mí-"

"Pieza," dijo Hannibal con firmeza. "No cosa, por favor."

“Pieza, lo siento. ¿Cuándo escribiste eso?"

“He estado trabajando en ella desde unas semanas después de que nos conocimos. No está terminada."

"¿Alguna vez lo estará?"

"Tal vez no. Quizás evolucione contigo."

"¿Es eso lo que estoy haciendo? La mayor parte del tiempo se siente como si se invierte o girara."

"Pareces más feliz recientemente. Esta noche te veías feliz,” dijo Hannibal.

"Gracias a ti."

"No lo creo. Quizás gracias a tu decisión de permitirte algo que normalmente te negarías a ti mismo."

"No fui yo mismo esta noche," dijo Will en voz baja.

"Eras un posible aspecto de ti mismo."

"¿Preferirías tenerme así?"

"Me gustas como eres, Will."

"Esa no es realmente una respuesta."

"Entonces admitiré que no me importaría volver a verte desde ese ángulo en algún momento. Tiene cierto atractivo. Pero no ahora. Creo que el resto de la noche requerirá una actitud más franca que la que el hombre con el que pasé la noche podría reunir."

"¿Quieres volver a tu casa?"

Hannibal sonrió. "Sí. ¿Y tú?"

"Dios, sí."

Llegaron a la casa de Hannibal, y Will logró dejarlo quitarse el abrigo antes de presionarlo contra la puerta cerrada y besarlo.

"Café," murmuró Hannibal en la boca de Will.

"Por la mañana," dijo Will. "Muéstrame tu habitación."

Sus sábanas eran de un rojo intenso, casi violeta.

Will se soltó la pajarita. “¿Debería preocuparme por el color que escogiste para mí? Voy a parecer como si estuviera tirado en un charco de sangre."

“Era eso o azul oscuro. Al final, decidí que el cielo nocturno no podría hacer frente a una estrella así."

"Incluso para ti eso suena un poco cursi."

"Pero estás sonriendo." Hannibal se acercó y pasó el pulgar por el labio inferior de Will. "Y así se ha cumplido mi propósito."

Will se mordió ligeramente su pulgar para evitar que su sonrisa creciera más. “Aún así fue cursi. ¿Me compraste algo esta noche?"

"Por supuesto. Pero tendrás que esperar. Este no es el momento." Besó a Will alrededor de su pulgar y luego dio un paso atrás. “Quítate los zapatos y los calcetines, si quieres, y nada más. Regreso en un momento."

"¿Tienes un plan?"

"Sí."

Sin zapatos ni calcetines, Will se tendió sobre las sábanas de Hannibal, del color de la sangre venosa.

Hannibal se detuvo en la puerta. "No te muevas," dijo.

Will se estiró, levantó los brazos por encima de la cabeza, arqueó la espalda y presumiéndose descaradamente. Se acomodó de lado. "No lo estaba planeando," dijo.

Hannibal empezó a desvestirse con movimientos precisos y prolijos. Pajarita doblada y puesta sobre su tocador, chaqueta colgada en el armario. Se enfrentó a Will mientras se desabotonaba la camisa y se quitaba los zapatos.

"¿No puedo ayudar?" Will dijo.

"No. Quédate cómo estás."

“Te volviste mandón de repente. ¿Seguro que no quieres esperar la luz de la tarde de mañana?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que te dejaré salir de la cama antes?"

"Tendré que ir a casa y dejar salir a los perros por la mañana para que no orinen en el suelo." Hannibal le lanzó una mirada divertida y Will se encogió de hombros. "Lo siento. Sabías a lo que te metías."

"Sí, lo sabía."

Hannibal se desnudó para él, pieza por pieza, firme y sin prisas, hasta que estuvo desnudo junto a la cama. Will lo miró fijamente. Cuanto más miraba, más crecía la silenciosa diversión de Hannibal.

"Puedo verte sonreír," dijo Will.

"No me estás mirando a la cara."

"No es necesario."

Hannibal se acercó. "¿Un salto de intuición?"

Will deslizó una mano por la parte exterior de su muslo, sobre su cadera, a través de su estómago. "¿Puedo chupar tu polla?"

"No en este momento. Tenía un plan, ¿recuerdas?"

Hannibal se subió a la cama y se arrodilló cerca de los pies de Will, con las manos apoyadas en el colchón, mirándolo. Los músculos de sus hombros se tensaron y se movieron, y sus muslos se flexionaron, y Will cerró los ojos por un segundo.

"¿Cuándo llegamos a la parte de esto donde puedo tocarte?" dijo.

"Pronto, lo prometo." Hannibal tomó algo que estaba al lado de la cama y lo levantó. "¿Sabes qué es esto?"

Las tijeras que sostenía Hannibal estaban dobladas en un ángulo y las puntas redondeadas. Will abrió la boca y luego la volvió a cerrar. "Tijeras de trauma," dijo, y tragó.

"Sí. Se usan para cortar la ropa de los pacientes en la sala de emergencias. Cortarán casi cualquier cosa."

"Tú... Pero no vas a... No puedes."

"Creo que puedo," dijo Hannibal en voz baja. Pasó una mano por la pantorrilla de Will hasta la rodilla. "Es todo mío, ¿no? Todo lo que llevas puesto esta noche, lo compré y pagué."

Will tragó de nuevo y sintió su polla moverse. Nunca debería haberle contado a Hannibal sobre esa fantasía. Debería haberla guardado en su cabeza donde pertenecía.

"¿Will?"

"Sigo aquí," dijo débilmente, con los ojos fijos en las tijeras.

"Ni siquiera te pusiste tu reloj," dijo Hannibal.

"Realmente no iba con el esmoquin."

"Te conseguiré uno que lo haga."

Will dejó que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás sobre las almohadas y dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. "¿Sí?"

"Por supuesto." Hannibal cerró una mano alrededor de su tobillo y frotó su pulgar sobre la protuberancia de hueso allí, un toque extrañamente íntimo. “Tampoco trajiste tu billetera. ¿Esperabas proveyera para ti?"

"Está en mi bolsa." Se dio la vuelta con la cara enrojecida. Eso era exactamente lo que esperaba. "No pensé que me dejarías pagar por nada."

"Y tenías toda la razón. Es un privilegio y un placer para mí brindarle lo que necesitas."

"¿Y quitármelo?"

Hannibal le sonrió, ojos brillantes, con un toque de dientes. "No te preocupes. Reemplazaré todo lo que arruine."

"¿De verdad vas a…" Will pudo escuchar el anhelo en su propia voz, y se interrumpió rápidamente. No suficientemente rápido.

Hannibal trepó por su cuerpo y bajó la cabeza para hablarle al oído. "Realmente voy a cortar este costoso esmoquin hecho a medida de tu cuerpo y dejarlo en pedazos mientras te follo en sus restos mortales, sí."

Will gimió entre dientes y lo agarró por los hombros. "Hannibal. Dios."

"Ya estás duro con solo pensarlo, ¿no es así?" Hannibal murmuró. "Sabes que todas las personas que conociste esta noche te vieron como mío, ¿no es así? Una posesión, como las cosas que te he comprado. Y estoy bastante seguro de que ninguno de ellos creyó que compraste lo que llevas puesto con el salario de un profesor."

A Will le dolía la polla y se movía inquieto contra las sábanas, incapaz de quedarse quieto. "Hazlo si vas a hacerlo," dijo.

Hannibal tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás por el cabello y besó el centro de su garganta. “Las puntas son desafiladas y es poco probable que corten piel. No tienes que preocuparte por quedarte quieto. Ya que veo que eso es un problema para ti."

Will maldijo en voz baja mientras Hannibal bajaba por su cuerpo. Levantó la cabeza para mirar.

Hannibal pasó las tijeras por el centro de la pierna derecha. La tela se abrió a su paso, irregular, su piel pálida por debajo. Por encima de la rodilla, el muslo, recto hacia arriba y a través de la cintura de los pantalones y la ropa interior.

El aire más frío contra su piel caliente le hizo temblar. Hannibal usó la punta de las tijeras para apartar el panel de tela arruinada y dejarlo al descubierto. Will agarró las sábanas, respirando entrecortadamente y rápido. Su polla yacía en una curva gruesa y dura contra la parte inferior de su estómago, ya húmeda y pegajosa en la punta.

Hannibal se inclinó, a cuatro patas sobre él, como algo salvaje. Algo que lo persigue por el bosque. O esperando su oportunidad, dormido en un árbol. Se inclinó tanto que su nariz casi tocó la polla de Will y respiró, oliéndolo.

La polla de Will se sacudió y tragó saliva, se atragantó con el aire espesado por el calor y el deseo. "Hannibal," dijo.

Hannibal lo miró. Sus ojos estaban medio cerrados y tan oscuros, apenas reconocibles. "¿Hay algo que quieras?" preguntó.

Las palabras se formaron en su mente y las dejó salir, sabía que tenían razón sin saber por qué. "¿Huelo bien?"

"Delicioso," dijo Hannibal. Respiró lentamente y pareció sacudirse un poco. Agarró las tijeras y continuó su corte, ahora por el otro lado, hasta el final, hasta que los pantalones y la ropa interior quedaron en harapos, completamente libres del cuerpo de Will.

Hannibal se arrodilló y lo miró.

"¿Es esto lo que estabas buscando?" Will dijo con voz inestable. Todavía no se había movido, no se atrevía del todo. "¿Soy estéticamente lo suficientemente agradable para ti ahora?"

"Siempre lo fuiste," dijo Hannibal. "Ahora eres arte."

Will quería empujarlo, obligarlo a hacer algo, y quería quedarse quieto y que Hannibal lo mirara así para siempre.

Pasaron unos segundos espesos, y luego Hannibal volvió a subir por su cuerpo. Cortó un corte diagonal irregular en la parte delantera de la camisa y a través del hombro de la chaqueta, lo suficiente para desnudar el pecho de Will, lo suficiente como para arruinarlos y dejarlo atrapado dentro de ellos, con las mancuernillas y todo.

"Eres perfecto," le dijo Hannibal, bajo y feroz. "No deberías ser posible."

Hannibal miró a través de él, y sus manos se posaron sobre la piel de Will como si se hubieran convertido en parte de él. Will respiró lentamente, temiendo romper el momento y más temiendo no hacerlo.

"No eres la primera persona que me dice que soy imposible," dijo.

Hannibal no pareció reconocer las palabras por un segundo, y luego bajó la cabeza ligeramente, una leve sonrisa creciendo en su boca. Su expresión se transformó en algo más humano. Por el momento, Will se alegró de ello.

"Ciertamente puedo ver por qué," dijo Hannibal. Se acercó sobre Will hasta su mesita de noche y volvió con un condón y un frasco de vidrio. "¿Has hecho esto antes?"

"No recientemente, pero sí."

"Seré cuidadoso."

"No tengas mucho cuidado."

Hannibal enarcó las cejas, pero le tomó la palabra. Comenzó con dos dedos, húmedos tan generosamente que goteaban entre las mejillas de Will. Abajo sobre los restos del esmoquin para arruinarlo más a fondo.

Will imaginó la mancha y las arrugas presionadas por sus cuerpos. Se empujó hacia los dedos de Hannibal y respiró hondo por la quemadura y el estiramiento.

"Tal vez la próxima vez te haga dejarlo todo puesto," dijo Hannibal. "Bajarte los pantalones y tomarte de esa forma".

Deslizó los dedos profundamente y los retorció, frotó la yema de su dedo medio contra la próstata de Will, una ligera provocación que hizo que Will se retorciera impotente por más.

"No muy elegante," dijo Will, entre dientes. Fue todo lo que pudo hacer para no gemir como un perro. Había pasado tanto tiempo.

“Me estás obligando a cultivar el aprecio por lo menos elegante. ¿Qué te pareció el baño de hombres de la ópera? Los cubículos son bastante grandes."

"Creo que estás mintiendo. Hay menos que elegante y luego hay sórdido, oh... ”Alzó la mano y agarró la cabecera mientras Hannibal metía los dedos con fuerza. "Por favor, eso es suficiente. Fóllame."

"No lo sé," dijo Hannibal, con un tono reflexivo y demasiado tranquilo. Se limpió los dedos en la chaqueta de Will y abrió el condón. “Estaría vacío durante la actuación y todavía se puede oír razonablemente bien. No es ideal, por supuesto, pero la idea de estar dentro de ti mientras escucho tiene cierto atractivo. ¿Crees que disfrutarías hablando con tus nuevos amigos después de eso? Recién follado, con corrida secándose en tu piel. Seguramente sería capaz de oler eso."

Will se mordió los nudillos y se tapó los ojos con una mano. "Te dejaría hacerlo. Dios. Sabes que lo haría. Por favor."

Hannibal le sonrió, amplio, complacido y depredador. Empujó las piernas de Will hacia arriba y hacia atrás, inclinó las caderas y comenzó a presionar hacia adentro.

La habitación se oscureció momentáneamente cuando Will se encontró incapaz de concentrarse en nada más que en la perfecta y hábil invasión. Se agarró de nuevo a la cabecera, a las sábanas, a cualquier cosa que pudiera proporcionarle algo de apoyo mientras su mente se deslizaba hacia la estática.

La extensión era casi demasiado. La polla de Hannibal era más gruesa de lo que había tomado incluso cuando hacía esto de forma semi-regular. Hace más de diez años. Lo dejaba luchando por relajarse a su alrededor, apretando los puños cada pocos segundos, obligándose a soltarse de nuevo mientras Hannibal empujaba una pulgada más.

"Respira," le dijo Hannibal.

Will lo intentó, pero cuanto más se metía Hannibal en su interior, menos espacio parecía haber para cualquier otra cosa, incluido el aire. "No te detengas," dijo. "Estoy bien, lo prometo. Simplemente no te detengas."

Hannibal lo miró por un momento. "Dime si cambias de opinión."

Los últimos centímetros fueron una presión constante y caliente, y sintió que su cuerpo se abría inexorablemente, las rodillas se deslizaban contra los costados de Hannibal, estiradas, atrapadas y sostenidas. Hannibal retrocedió casi de inmediato y volvió a entrar, un poco más rápido. Will podía sentirlo por dentro, en todas partes.

"Puedes hacerlo más duro," dijo.

Hannibal no escuchó, simplemente se acurrucó sobre él y mantuvo sus embestidas lentas y constantes. El cuerpo de Will se relajó poco a poco. Algo del dolor se desvaneció. No todo. Lo sentiría mañana, y pensar en eso lo hacía sonreír.

"¿Mejor?" Preguntó Hannibal.

"Bueno. Perfecto. Follas como un sueño. Dios, lo siento. Es difícil- debería callarme."

Hannibal se inclinó para besarlo, ojos divertidos y cariñosos. "La intimidad sexual está destinada a fomentar el desmantelamiento de barreras."

"No las que están entre- carajo- pensamiento y habla, haz eso de nuevo, más duro."

Hannibal empujó con fuerza, acertó perfectamente en el ángulo y Will se permitió gemir en voz alta. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás contra la almohada, y miró al techo, con la boca abierta, sintiendo la forma en que Hannibal se movía dentro de él, sobre él, la forma en que su piel se juntaba, el fuerte agarre de Hannibal sobre su cadera y la parte posterior de un muslo.

Las embestidas llegaron más rápido, con suficiente fuerza para empujarlo arriba en la cama y empujar sonidos de su garganta que no había querido hacer. Los dedos de Hannibal se clavaron en él con cada uno, y se permitió seguir haciéndolos, se dejó sentir sin dignidad ni reservas ni miedo.

Hannibal tomó su muñeca y bajó su mano de la cabecera. "Tócate," dijo. Su rostro estaba demacrado, cubierto de sudor, los tendones del cuello sobresalían bajo la piel.

"Termina primero," dijo Will. Se sacudió la mano de Hannibal de la suya y se acercó para tocarle la cara. "Deja de reprimirte."

Hannibal se echó a reír, un sonido agudo y tenso. Su siguiente estocada fue más fuerte, la siguiente aún más fuerte. Empujó la pierna de Will hacia arriba y hacia atrás, lo abrió, lo inmovilizó con fuerza con una mano en su pecho, justo debajo de su garganta.

"Todo tuyo," le dijo Will, aunque sin aliento en sus pulmones que apenas oyó las palabras él mismo.

Hannibal lo montó con los dientes al descubierto y salvajismo, completamente silencioso cuando se corrió. Sus uñas se hundieron en el muslo de Will con un espasmo de músculos tensos y una oleada de dolor. Will lo atrajo hacia sí, rodeándolo con las piernas y con la mano en la nuca. Podía sentir la respiración dificultosa de Hannibal como si fuera la suya.

Hannibal se movió lo suficiente para sacar y atar el condón. Cuando Will se movió para acercarlo de nuevo, el estómago de Hannibal se deslizó a lo largo de su polla y Will empujó hacia el contacto con un sonido bajo.

"Déjame," Hannibal dijo, y comenzó a moverse hacia abajo.

Will lo agarró por la nuca. "Aún no. Esto es bueno. Te sientes bien. Solo bésame."

Yacieron juntos, la boca de Hannibal sobre la suya, sobre su garganta y debajo de su mandíbula. Besos lentos y la fricción del delgado estómago de Hannibal contra su polla, lo tensaron más. Por un tiempo, eso fue todo lo que quiso. Se sentía demasiado bien para presionar por un final, y movió sus caderas con perezosos empujes, mordió y chupó el labio inferior de Hannibal hasta que sintió que se volvía tierno y caliente contra su lengua.

Will les dio la vuelta y se incorporó, las piernas extendidas sobre las caderas de Hannibal, la camisa y la chaqueta todavía colgando de él. Miró a Hannibal y se acarició una vez.

"Háblame," dijo.

Hannibal lo miró con algo parecido a reverencia y tocó su muslo, su cadera, su muñeca. "Realmente no sé qué decir."

"No es un mal comienzo."

"¿Puedo tocarte?"

Will asintió con la cabeza, y Hannibal pasó ambas manos por sus muslos y envolvió una mano alrededor de su polla, debajo de la de Will. Un poco más oscura que su propia mano, las uñas teñidas de rojo.

Hannibal siguió su mirada. "Es tuya, me temo," dijo en voz baja. “La parte de atrás de tu muslo. Debes haberlo sentido."

“Puedo sentirlo ahora mismo. Es bueno. Eres bueno."

"Suenas muy seguro de eso."

Hannibal empezó a acariciarlo y Will dejó caer su propia mano. Se reclinó y cerró los ojos.

“Lo bueno es relativo. Estoy seguro de que tienes secretos que aún no me has contado." Imágenes se deslizaron detrás de sus ojos y se encajaron con un sonido como grasa crepitando en fuego. "Estoy seguro de que te comiste a ese hombre. Mitad venganza y mitad esperanza de recuperar una parte de tu familia."

Hannibal no dijo una palabra, pero sus dedos se clavaron en el muslo de Will hasta que estuvo en peligro de romper la piel de nuevo, y lo acarició más rápido. Will podía sentir sus ojos sobre él.

“Por eso te identificaste tan fuertemente con Abigail. ¿Has conocido a alguien más que haya comido carne humana? Incluso si no fue su intención, debe haber sido extraordinario para ti."

"Will..." Hannibal sonaba ahogado, como si él fuera el que estuviera a meros segundos de correrse. Su mano se movió borrosamente sobre la polla de Will.

Will respiró con fuerza por la nariz. Apoyó las manos detrás de él en los muslos de Hannibal y empujó hacia arriba, estirándose. "Un poco más apretado..."

Hannibal apretó su agarre y torció. Su pulgar se deslizó sobre la cabeza de la polla de Will, y Will se corrió, arqueado como un arco en sus manos. Miró las rayas blancas en el pecho y el estómago de Hannibal. Hannibal tiró de él hacia abajo y lo abrazó. Enterró su rostro en la curva del cuello de Will y lo respiró.

El aire estaba quieto y denso a su alrededor. Will sintió que su mente volvía a contraerse en su cuerpo, como un motor se contraía cuando se enfriaba. "Papel," murmuró.

"Un momento." Hannibal se deslizó debajo de él y regresó con un paño húmedo. Limpió la piel de Will y luego, aún más rápidamente, la suya.

"Pensé que seguramente nos harías ducharnos." Will se estiró y lo miró.

"Hay algunas cosas que uno no desea limpiar de inmediato."

Hannibal volvió a subir con él y le quitó los restos de la camisa y la chaqueta a Will. Encajaron con el otro, Will de espaldas y Hannibal contra su costado, con la cabeza sobre el hombro de Will y el brazo doblado sobre el estómago.

Will bostezó y extendió la mano por la espalda de Hannibal. Trazó las crestas de la columna vertebral de Hannibal. Un pensamiento pasó por su mente. Lo dejó salir al mundo sin examinarlo.

"¿Me llevarías a Venecia si te lo pidiera?"

“Solo necesitas decirme cuándo,” dijo Hannibal. "Una semana o dos de anticipación para que pueda despejar mi agenda sería ideal."

"¿Así nada más?" Will deslizó una mano por el cabello de Hannibal y tiró ligeramente hasta que miró hacia arriba. "¿En serio?"

Tomó la mano de Will y besó el interior de su muñeca. “La lluvia comenzará en serio en un mes más o menos. ¿Cuánto tiempo te gustaría quedarte?"

Para siempre, pensó Will y suspiró. "Después te diré sobre eso."

“¿Después de pesar tu conciencia contra tu corazón? Tal vez te ayude saber que no consideraré nada menos de dos semanas. Un mes sería preferible."

“Tengo al menos ese tiempo de vacaciones acumulado. Pero Jack..."

"Jack nunca te necesitará menos. Si esperas hasta que la inundación disminuya, estarás flotando en el agua para siempre. O serás subsumido por completo."

Will se permitió imaginarse a los dos en la cama en algún lugar con ventanas altas y lluvia en el vidrio, el agua lamiendo el costado del edificio. Sin responsabilidades, sin posibilidad de recibir una llamada del trabajo. El vino y la cocina de Hannibal y la oportunidad de ser alguien que no era.

“A mediados de noviembre,” dijo. "¿Está bien?"

"Perfecto. ¿Nos quedamos hasta Navidad?"

Un mes y medio. A la mierda. Usaría sus días de enfermedad si tuviera que hacerlo. "Sí. Podemos hacerlo."

"¿Y Año Nuevo?"

"Son sólo unos días más."

Hannibal le besó el pecho. Su boca se curvó contra la piel de Will. "Si vamos a quedarnos tanto tiempo, parece una lástima perdernos el Carnaval."

"Ahora estás presionando."

Hannibal se rió en voz baja. "Quizás el año que viene," dijo.

"Tal vez."

Will deslizó los dedos por el fino y liso cabello de Hannibal y observó cómo las sombras se movían en el techo, como el reflejo del agua dos pisos más abajo. Sus ojos se cerraron solos y se durmió.

*

Will se despertó con el olor a café. Una luz pálida entraba por las cortinas. Podía escuchar a Hannibal moviéndose abajo en la cocina. Había una taza sobre la mesita de noche. Sacó las piernas de la cama y la tomó. Por un momento, lo respiró, vapor y calor y el aroma, casi tan bueno como sabía que sería el sabor.

Sus ojos se fijaron en una pequeña caja que estaba escondida detrás de la taza. Terciopelo gris, curvado en la parte superior. El tipo de caja en la que podría entrar un anillo. No había estado allí la noche anterior. Tomó un sorbo de café deliberadamente y luego otro antes de dejar la taza.

Hannibal había dicho que le había comprado algo. Que tendría que esperar. Cogió la caja y la abrió.

El anillo era de color plateado. Conociendo a Hannibal, era más probable que fuera platino u oro blanco que esterlina. Tres tiras blancas cortadas en la parte superior, perpendiculares a la banda. Tocó una y la encontró caliente. No era piedra. Hueso o marfil. Lo giró para que el interior captara la luz y vio la inscripción.

_mi ritrovai per una selva oscura_

No necesitaba saber italiano para reconocer el comienzo de la Divina Comedia de Dante.

_A mitad del viaje de nuestra vida, me encontré en un bosque oscuro, porque el camino recto se había perdido._

Casi hizo reír a Will. Sintió la madera oscura a su alrededor, el roce de las hojas y los ojos ciegos mirándolo desde las sombras, lo había sentido casi desde el momento en que se conocieron. No tenía ningún deseo de encontrar la salida. Saber que Hannibal sentía lo mismo era más de lo que jamás hubiera pensado pedir.

Había una cadena a juego enrollada en una depresión en la parte posterior de la caja. La necesitaría. Desde guantes de nitrilo hasta tripas de pescado y baños para perros, su vida no se adaptaba bien a la presencia constante de un anillo en el dedo.

Por ahora, encajaba perfectamente, incongruentemente simple, para ser uno de los regalos de Hannibal. Casi, pero no del todo, algo que podría haber elegido para sí mismo.


End file.
